


We'll Do It For Nanako! [ABDL CONTENT]

by Princess_Author



Category: Persona 4
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Nanako has been having issues keeping the bed dry at night. Much to the humiliation of herself and all her friends, Chie comes up with an idea on how to make her feel more at ease with her issues.





	1. Chapter 1

“I-I'm really sorry, Chie! I didn't mean to...to…” The whimpering voice of a sweet, little girl called out as she sat on a bed, babysitter in front of her. She was sitting in the middle of a large wet stain, the wetness on the crotch of her pants telling everything that needed to be known. This was Nanako Dojima, and the young woman in front of her, and current babysitter, was Chie Satonaka.

Trying her best to give a supportive smile, though clearly unable to continue holding it up for very long, Chie did everything she could to comfort the young girl. “I-Its fine, Nanako. Really, it is. I know that you've had a bit of trouble with wetting the bed recently.” She said, before muttering off to the side. “Though, I had hoped you wouldn't do it in the bed I sleep in…”

This comment seemed to pass over the younger girl’s head, and she simply replied with more sniffling. “Now your sheets are all soaked...I-I thought sleeping with you would help, but-”

“Didn't I tell you not to worry about it?” Chie interjected before Nanako could go further. “I'll clean the sheets while you go and wash up, okay? It'll be time for you to go to school soon.” Though Nanako still seemed hesitant, she nodded and gave Chie a quick hug for comfort, before leaving to go and clean herself up, bringing her school clothes to change into.

As the girl left, Chie was left sighing as she gathered up the soaked sheets and prepared to go and throw them into the wash. When she had signed up for this babysitting job, she had not quite expected this to be one of the things she dealt with. When Nanako’s father, Ryotaro Dojima, had to leave for a few weeks on family business he rightfully did not disclose to Chie, he decided that Nanako had needed a babysitter for that time. Chie was more than willing to do so, but that was before coming to learn that Nanako was apparently gaining a bedwetting problem, one that only seemed to grow worse as time went on.

The accident this morning was the fourth one, and she had only been babysitting her for a week. Chie had hoped that with someone nearby she could possibly be more motivated to keep the bed try. As this morning’s results had shown, the theory was a complete failure, and now Chie was going to need to let the sheets dry. There was an obvious problem here, and she could only think of one possible solution. Unfortunately, it was a solution that she knew Nanako was not going to like…

******************************

“I'm home, Chie!” Nanako announced as she walked into the living room of her house, neatly removing her shoes and setting them off to the side as she entered. As she made her way inside, she saw Chie sitting on the couch. As she was about to greet her, however, she saw the young woman with a strange bag next to her, clearly holding some sort of package inside of it. “Umm...Chie?”

Chie almost jumped up a little bit when Nanako came near, seeming to have missed her loud entrance. A cold sweat covered her as she gave a forced smile. “Oh, hey, Nanako! How was school today?” She asked, clearly just trying to make some small talk before she had any plans of revealing the bag’s contents.

“It was alright…” Nanako said, clearly suspicious of how Chie was acting. “We didn’t really do anything special today.” She added before looking at the bag Chie had in her hands. “What did you buy? Is it a surprise?”

A surprise was one way to put it, but Chie would not have used such words. “Y-You could say that.” She said, before beginning to grow even more nervous. “Umm… Before I show you what's inside, promise that you won't get upset, okay?”

“Upset? Why would I get upset?” Nanako said as she set her school bag down and tilted her head at Chie in confusion. “You said it was a surprise, right? Surprises are always good, so there’s no way I could be upset by what you got me!”

It was clear that Chie was more than a little hesitant over what she was about to show, but decided she needed to get it done anyways. “W...Well, you know how you've been...wetting the bed recently, right…? Well, I thought that maybe you could use a little help, so…” She stopped herself short, deciding that actions spoke louder than words. She reached into the bag and pulled out a package, showing it off to Nanako. It was unclear what it was at first...until Nanako quickly caught sight of the label. They were...diapers. Thick, almost infantile diapers, though clearly meant for someone her age.

And immediately, Nanako knew she regretted her decision to say there was no such thing as a bad surprise. Her face immediately turned red, and she stared at the package in disbelief. “D-Diapers…? B-But I’m not a baby! Just because I’ve had a few accidents doesn’t mean I need diapers!” She whined.

This had been an expected reaction, but Chie was more than ready to deal with it. “H-Hey, listen, it'll be okay! Nobody thinks that you're a baby. You just have a few troubles at night, that's all. So...this will just make sure that you keep your bed clean.” She said, trying to explain it slowly.

“B-But, I don’t wanna wear diapers… I’m a big girl, and big girls don’t wear diapers!” Nanako continued to whine, blushing as she stomped her foot just a little bit. “Don’t make me wear them, Chie…!” She begged.

Chie attempted to think of a way to counter this argument, but had little thoughts in the way of how to do so. As a result, she just went with the first thing that was on her mind...and unfortunately, the girl was far from the best as thinking on her feet. “I-I'm sure more big girls wear them then you think! I-In fact...I'll wear one with you tonight to show you!”

Nanako was caught off-guard once more. Would Chie really…? Before the older girl could even think to backpedal on what she had just said, Nanako looked up at her with hopeful eyes. “You will? You mean it, Chie?” She asked.

Almost immediately Chie considered trying to back out, but there was no hope of possibly doing so. She had come up with the idea, and now she had to see it through. “O-Of course, Nanako. In fact, I'll go out right now and pick up some...d-diapers right away.”

Nanako smiled as Chie confirmed her intent to share in this burden with her. “Thank you so much, Chie! If you’re gonna wear diapers with me, it’ll be way less embarrassing!” The young girl said with an innocent giggle that made it clear she wasn’t aware of how embarrassing what she was saying was. 

Putting up a confident smile for Nanako, Chie did everything in her power to make sure that it did not appear forced. “Y-Yeah...now why don't you play around for a bit while I'm out? Don't worry, I'll be back before long.” She said, preparing to leave.

“Okay! I’ll be waiting for you to get back!” Nanako said, flashing her same innocent smile as she ran upstairs to her room, leaving Chie all alone to ponder what she had just agreed to, and what it meant for her.

Sighing, Chie could only hang her head in premature shame over what she was about to do. “Why did I have to say that…? Oh well, at least Nanako will be happy. Too bad I'm the one that has to take all the embarrassment instead…” She muttered, before quickly realizing that perhaps, just perhaps, she would not need to. As she walked out of the door and picked up her phone, she decided to make some calls to a few friends and see what could be done…

******************************

“Soooo...why exactly did you call us here again? You said that you had something important to ask.” Rise Kujikawa said as she sat at a table in the Junes food court. She and two others had been called there by Chie, under the pretense that there was apparently a need of a favor.

“I was wondering the same thing myself.” Said Naoto Shirogane as she sat down at the table Chie had all called them to. It was their usual table, used for when they had meetings as the Investigation Team. “You said you needed a favor from us.”

Nodding her head, Chie was just as hesitant as she had been with explaining things to Nanako. Deciding to try and slowly work up to what she was going to ask them, she started to preface it with a topic she knew all of them would be considered with. Namely, any issues related to Nanako. “Well, first I should say...well, Nanako has been...wetting the bed recently. She's really upset about it…”

“Really? That sounds horrible… Poor Nanako.” Said Yukiko Amagi, the last of the girls Chie had called to this meeting. “I can’t even imagine how embarrassing that must be for her.” She added, frowning a little bit at this news.

Agreeing, Rise could only feel pity for the young girl. “Yeah...but...why did you need to call all of us here to tell us that?” She asked, understandably suspicious about where this might lead. “Is there some way that we could help?”

“Y-You could say that. I was actually thinking about a good way all of you could help.” Chie said, anxiously laughing. “I-I actually already kinda promised her that I would wear diapers with her tonight as a way to help make her feel better, and I was wondering if I might be able to show her that there's plenty of...ahem, big girls here that also have bedwetting problems...if you get what I mean.”

Rise and Yukiko didn’t seem to get the picture right away, but Naoto understood almost immediately. “You can’t mean… You want us… to wear…” Naoto couldn’t even bring herself to finish that sentence. The very idea was too humiliating to bear. “I… I don’t know if I can agree to that, even for Nanako’s sake…”

This was the reaction that Chie had guessed would come from the detective, and she could not entirely blame her for it. If she had been in the other end, then she was sure she would have reacted in the same way. “C-Come on, please? You would only need to wear diapers for one night! Then you can forget it ever happened!”

Yukiko was now blushing as well, but she knew that Chie was only asking to try and help Nanako deal with this embarrassing situation she was in. “Just… One night…? You promise?” Yukiko asked quietly, knowing she was about to regret this.

Hearing a slight bit of interest in her friend’s tone, Chie immediately latched in and nodded her head almost excitedly. “That's right! A simple night, nothing more! You would all come over for a sleepover with her that would be completely normal. Except for, well, the diapers. Other than that, it would just be a usual night.”

All three girls looked at each other with apprehension and embarrassment. None of them wanted to do this, but at the same time, if it would help poor little Nanako feel less embarrassed about something out of her control, then… “Fine…” Naoto muttered, pulling her hat brim down to cover her face. “...We’ll do it for Nanako.”

“Really?” Chie asked, needing to make sure that she heard her right. They had actually...agreed to it? “I can't thank you enough for this! Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be bad!” She replied, despite how hesitant she seemed earlier.

Rise sighed, but knew that there was no way out of it now. They had all come to agree to it at this point, and they needed to follow through. “Well, anyways, now that we’re already here at Junes...should we go ahead and get the...y'know, supplies?”

“I suppose that’d be best.” Naoto said, still hiding her face in shame. “I can’t believe we’re going to do this…” She muttered as she stood up and began walking into the actual store. “Well, we might as well get it over with.”

All four girls quickly headed inside, trying to keep their heads low as the immediately went towards the incontinence supply aisles. There they found exactly what they were looking for...diapers, and plenty of them. The amount of options was almost overwhelming.

For being incontinence supplies for teenagers and adults, a lot of the diapers that were packaged on the shelves had quite… infantile designs. The girls almost felt like they were being mocked by the universe. “Well… I guess we might as well grab a package for each of us…” Yukiko muttered.

“Doesn't one for each of us seem like overkill?” Rise asked as she browsed each of them. “I hope that we wouldn't be wearing more than one of them. I doubt we need a whole package…”

Though the logic made sense, Chie had already prepared a counter argument. “No, we need to make sure it seems realistic. If all of you had diapers with the same designs, then Nanako wouldn't think that all of you actually regularly needed them. So yes, we do all need to get a package.”

“I don’t exactly like your line of logic, but at the same time, I can’t argue it…” Naoto muttered with a hint of a bitter tone as she grabbed a package of light blue diapers, patterned with pictures of stars. “I’ll… Take these ones, I suppose.”

Rise was next, proceeding to grab a package of orange diapers with a heart pattern on them. “Well...I suppose this wouldn't be too bad…” She said as she looked them over. “They're at least cute…”

Yukiko was the next one up, and she grabbed a package of pastel red diapers, patterned with darker red flowers that looked like cherry blossoms. If she didn’t know any better, she would think these diapers were specifically made for her. “Well… Here’s my package.”

Finally, Chie came up and went to go and pick out her own package of diapers. Looking through them all, she eventually decided upon...a completely normal package with nothing special at all about them. Perhaps the only one there, and by far the least infantile. “I'll just take these ones.”

“Hey! No fair! We all had to get ones with these embarrassing designs, so you need to get some too!” Rise argued with a slight pout, partially upset that she hadn't seen that package before and taken it for herself, but mostly annoyed that Chie was trying to take the least embarrassing option despite having decided upon this herself.

“Yeah, that’s not fair!” Yukiko said, grabbing a package of light green diapers patterned with blocks, rattles, and teddy bears, shoving that into Chie’s hands instead before putting away the ones the brown-haired girl had grabbed earlier. “You’re taking those ones!”

“B-But…” Chie wanted to argue, but seeing three sets of eyes glaring at her, merely grumbled and nodded as she held them close to her. “F-Fine, I'll take them. I only need to wear them for a night anyways...now come on. The sooner we pay for these, the quicker we can get out without being seen by anyone…”

The other three girls nodded, and followed Chie to the front of the store to pay for the items. Of course, on their way there, practically every other customer in the large store stared at them in disbelief and confusion. “I’ll never live this day down…” Naoto muttered under her breath.

Trying to keep her head low, Rise did her best to avoid anyone being able to recognize her. “If this makes it into the tabloids, then my career is practically dead…” She muttered.

“I hope people don’t think any less of the Amagi Inn because of this…” Yukiko muttered, worried about the reputation of her family’s livelihood. “It’s just for a day… It’s just for a day…” She repeated to herself under her breath.

Reaching the counter at the front of the store, Chie looked towards the female cashier and flashed a nervous smile. “This is, umm, all we need.” She said as the woman began pushing things through, while Chie already began to bring out her card. “T-These aren't for us, by the way. They're for...someone else…” Chie never was a great liar…

The cashier clearly didn’t believe the other girl, mostly because she was coming up with excuses for questions that hadn’t been asked yet, but it wasn’t her place to question what these girls were doing with these items, so she simply rang them up, and once they were paid for, the four girls left Junes with their new underwear in tow. “So, when are we all meeting up for the sleepover?” Yukiko asked.

“Let's say...seven tonight?” Chie suggested as she looked at the time. “Feel free to come wearing your night clothes if you want. Including your new...underwear, if you really want to.” She said, already beginning to have second thoughts.

All of the girls blushed at this notion, but they nodded regardless. “Well… I suppose I’ll see you all at the Dojima residence tonight.” Naoto said, already walking away so she could go wallow in her shame until it was time to go to the sleepover.

“Y-Yeah...see you tonight…” Rise muttered, holding her bag close to her and began to make her way back home. “I-I still can't believe that we're all going through with this...it can't possibly be too bad…”

“I’ll… see you later, Chie.” Yukiko said, and that was the only goodbye she offered as she walked back towards the inn, staring down at the package in the bag she held with a blush as red as her blazer. “Hopefully tonight goes quick…”

This left Chie all alone, left to her own thoughts as she began to walk towards Nanako’s house. “It's all for Nanako...we’re just doing it for her…” She muttered to herself, practically a mantra that kept herself from turning back on the idea. She had to do it to make Nanako feel better. As her babysitter, it was practically her job. Still, she wished that she had come up with a less embarrassing solution…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover for Nanako's sake begins, for better or for worse.

It was nighttime in Inaba, and the clock had just struck six-fifty. Walking towards Nanako, who had been watching television in the living room, Chie coughed to get her attention and smiled. “Hey, Nanako. Everyone will be over for the slumber party soon.” She said, having already explained what they would be doing to her once she got home.

Nanako was more than ready for all her friends to come over. She was so excited, in fact, she hardly even cared about the fact that she was currently wearing a pastel pink, heart-patterned diaper around her waist that could be seen all too easily. “I can’t wait! We’re gonna have so much fun tonight~”

“Y-Yeah, me neither…” Chie said as she wore her own pajamas. A lime green tank top and similar colored shorts, which did little, if anything to hide the insanely bulging diaper currently underneath them. “I'm sure that it'll be… a lot of fun…”

Before Nanako and Chie could say anything more, they heard the doorbell ring, and Nanako quickly ran to the door to answer it, seeing Yukiko, Rise, and Naoto on the other side of the door. After inviting them in, Nanako walked into the living room with them… And then immediately got down to the most embarrassing matter. “I can’t believe all of you wear diapers too! I have to wear them because I wet the bed…” She said with a blush. “Why do you have to wear them?” She asked the girls.

This hadn't been a question that any of them were ready for, causing them to simply spout out the first ideas that were on their mind. “Oh, umm, well, I need to…” Rise began to mutter, before coming up with something. “I've modeled them before and just think they're comfortable to wear at night. That's all.”

“As for me… The stress of running the inn causes me to wet the bed sometimes, so I just need to wear them as a precaution.” Yukiko said, saying the first thing that came to her mind. Both girls then turned to Naoto, who blushed and pulled the brim of her hat down again. “S-Stress… As well…” She muttered.

“Huh? Stress from what?” Nanako asked, prodding the detective further. It seemed like she was particularly curious about Naoto, not the least because of the fact that she always seemed so mature before, at least compared to the other girls around her.

“W-Well… Working as a detective day and night… It gets tiring. Especially when you have so many cases to handle. It put a great deal of stress on my body, and I started having accidents at night.” Naoto explained, hoping her lie was good enough for the young girl.

After a moment, Nanako seemed to nod, apparently believing it. “Well, I hope you start feeling better soon!” She said, giving the detective a hug. Was...Was she the one trying to comfort her now or something? It almost seemed patronizing…

“Thank you… Nanako…” Naoto said with a sigh as she hugged the girl back. The innocence of youth… Once everyone had gotten settled, the three girls who had arrived grabbed their bags. “We’re gonna go get changed now. Be right back.” Yukiko said as she left to go get changed into her pajamas.

Rise went to go and change as well, Naoto quickly following her. With them heading there, Chie took the time to turn towards Nanako and smile a little. “See? You shouldn't feel embarrassed at all about needing to wear diapers at night.”

Nanako blushed a little bit as she was reminded of just what she was wearing, but she nodded regardless. “Yeah, if everyone else is wearing them, then it won’t be embarrassing!” She said with a small smile.

Chie nodded her head, before deciding to say something that would at least save her embarrassment. “But, umm...just don't expect me to wet the bed or anything like that. I don't need them, unlike the rest of them.” She said, practically throwing the rest under the bus.

Nanako nodded at this, but before she could say anything more, the three girls came back, each wearing nothing but a simple pajama shirt, leaving their new diapers completely exposed. They figured this would be the best method to keep Nanako comfortable. “Well, we’re all ready to start the sleepover now…” Naoto said with a reddened face.

“Y-Yeah...let's get things started with.” Rise said as she looked around. “Are we just going to do it down here then? Seems like there would be enough room. Unless you wanted to go up to your room, Nanako.”

“Down here is fine! It’s just gonna be us here all night, so nobody will find out you guys have to wear diapers!” Nanako said, showing a complete lack of tact in how she handled this entire situation. “So, what should we do first?”

The first to raise her hand was Yukiko, clearly having an idea. “Oooh, I know! Let’s play truth or dare! It’s a sleepover classic~” She said, before grabbing the bag she had brought with her. “I went back to Junes and got supplies for this exact situation~”

“Huh? Supplies? Like what?” Rise asked as she looked at the bag, before shrugging and deciding that it would be best to see for themselves. “Well, I'd be alright with it if everyone else is. What do you say, Nanako?”

Having never really played before, but knowing that it was a sleepover staple, Nanako nodded her head in an excited manner as she sat her padded bottom down on the floor and motioned for everyone to begin making a circle. “Let's play! You can go first Yukiko, since it was your idea.”

Once everyone had sat down in the circle, Yukiko smiled, and quickly turned her bag upside-down to dump all the contents onto the floor. And once they were out in the open, every other girl blushed heavily. What had fallen out of Yukiko’s bags were… pacifiers of various colors, baby bottles, and even a few toys like rattles and toy keys. “See? Won’t these make our truth or dare so much more interesting?” She asked, looking at Chie the entire time she spoke.

Knowing that it was directed right towards her, Chie could not help but feel that she had somehow earned Yukiko’s ire. “Y-Yeah...a lot more interesting…” She muttered with a nervous chuckle. “I've never played a game of truth or dare with all of...this…”

“Well, no time like the present! Chie, truth or dare?” Yukiko asked with an all too pleasant and innocent smile on her face. If it wasn’t clear that Chie was the target of her plan before, it certainly was now.

On one hand, Chie thought that truth would be a safer response, but she had a feeling that doing so would cause Yukiko to make her admit something embarrassing. Then again, dare would hardly be any better. “I...Umm…” She attempted to try and choose, but found herself tongue tied on which would be better. “Umm...dare?”

Yukiko smiled, and immediately grabbed one of the bottles, walking over to the fridge. Once she was there, she filled the bottle with cold milk, screwing the plastic nipple back on before walking back to the circle and sitting down, patting her lap. “I dare you to let me feed you this bottle!”

Face immediately beginning to burn a bright red shade, Chie couldn't believe that Yukiko was trying to make her do this in front of everyone. “Y-You can't really expect me to…”

Before Chie could manage to finish her thought, Nanako looked towards her with a small pout of sorts. “But this is truth or dare, Chie! You have to do it! That's part of the game!” She said, defending Yukiko’s choice of dare, even if it was embarrassing for the elder girl.

Unable to argue with this, Chie simply muttered a few things to herself and then began to walk over towards Yukiko. “Fine...just make it quick…” She muttered starting to lay her head down on her friend’s lap.

Yukiko nodded, and once the brown-haired girl had laid her head down on her lap, Yukiko wasted no time in placing the nipple of the bottle in Chie’s mouth, watching her very reluctantly suck on it. “There you go, drink your baba~”

Still blushing, Chie started to gently suck on the bottle. The action itself wasn't so awful, but the embarrassment was through the roof. She tried to avert her eyes from everyone as she sucked on the bottle like an infant, exactly as Yukiko had intended…

“You’re so adorable like this, Chie!” Yukiko cooed, before looking down at the shorts that Chie had on over her diaper. “But you know, you’d be a lot more adorable if we could see your diaper. So, I’m adding a second dare on top of this one. Once you’re done drinking your baba, you have to take off your shorts, and keep them off for the rest of the night!”

A second dare?! That couldn't possibly be fair! Chie prepared to argue, but almost choked, forgetting that she currently had the bottle in her mouth. Seeing Yukiko smirking down at her, she could tell that refusal wasn't an option, and that even if she didn't accept this time, she would surely be hit by another dare and forced to do it anyways. So swallowing pride and more of the milk, she nodded her head and began to spit the bottle out of her mouth.

Once the bottle was empty, Yukiko smiled as Chie spit it out, setting it down to be washed (and probably used again) later. “There! Wasn’t that so yummy? I bet you had a lot of fun with that dare~” Yukiko teased as she let Chie sit up.

“Y-Yeah, very fun…” Chie muttered, a bit bitter about it as she sat up and crossed her arms in a pout. Afterwards, she looked down at her shorts, and grumbling a few rude things, began to remove them, revealing her infantile diaper to everyone around.

Smiling at the sight before her, mostly because now it meant that Chie was going to be as embarrassed as the rest of them, Yukiko did feel a little bad about subjecting Chie to that, but she was the whole reason they were in this situation to begin with, so she figured just a little payback was necessary. “Alright, since you got the dare, you can go next, Chie!”

With her diaper completely exposed, Chie looked around to see most of them with amused looks on their faces, especially Nanako, who was giggling up a storm. When she heard it was her turn, the first thing she wanted to do was get back at Yukiko, but that just meant she would be in a cycle of revenge with the girl. Naturally, she had to choose someone else instead. Scanning the others, she eventually decided… “Truth or dare, Naoto?”

Naoto was caught off guard as Chie chose her to target, and after a bit of hesitation, she spoke, once again pulling her hat down. “Um… D-Dare, I suppose.” She didn’t want to risk having to admit anything about herself. Embarrassing acts would come and go, but embarrassing information was much harder to make people forget.

After considering it for a moment, Chie thought of a way to begin getting the embarrassment off of her and onto someone else. “Alright, Naoto. You need to suck on a pacifier for the rest of the night! You can't take it out until either I tell you to, or you go to sleep.” She said.

“W-What? You can’t be serious…” Naoto muttered with a large blush, looking around at everyone else for someone to back her up on the idea that this was ridiculous. However, when nobody came to her aid, she mentally cursed her circumstances before conceding. “...Fine. Give me the pacifier…”

Smirking, Chie grabbed one from the pile of infantile objects that Yukiko had dumped out into the floor, taking it and immediately placing it in Naoto’s mouth, rather than actually handing it over. “There you go, nice and cute~” She said.

Naoto blushed even more as the pacifier was unceremoniously shoved into her mouth, and sucked on it a few times before turning to Rise, speaking with a slightly muffled voice. “Rise, truth or dare?” She asked.

“Umm…” Rise really didn't want to choose either, since no matter what she chose, it would undoubtedly be completely humiliating. However, since the other two had already chosen dare… “I'll take a dare too.”

Thinking for a moment, Naoto, feeling like she was owed just a little bit of vengeance on the world for thrusting her into the embarrassing moment, came up with a particularly embarrassing dare. “I dare you... “ She said, sucking on her pacifier just a bit more as she thought of the rest of the dare. “To use your diaper, and allow either Yukiko or Nanako to change you.”

“W...What?!” Rise shouted out, a humiliated blush practically taking over her entire face as she heard the dare. “Y-You can't really expect me to do something like...that, do you? I-I've never had an accident in years-...” She looked towards Nanako and revised her statement. “I've never had an accident while awake in years…”

“As Nanako said, you can’t refuse a dare. It’s the rules.” Naoto explained, her usual stoic face and demeanor very out of place, considering what was in her mouth and what she was wearing. “I dared you, so you have to do it.”

Blushing deeply, Rise looked around at everyone. With all eyes on her, she tried to get comfortable and relax herself to the best of her abilities. “I-I just need to get it over with…” She said, starting to let go of her bladder, a warm wetness starting to spread throughout her diaper. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced since she was an infant, and she didn't like it anymore now than she did back then. Well, the feeling itself wasn't so bad, but with everyone staring at her… “I-I'm done…” She said, her exposed diaper discolored and darker as the stream came to a stop.

Satisfied with Rise’s fulfillment of the dare, Naoto nodded, before gesturing to Yukiko and Nanako. “Now you have to ask one of them to change you. I’ll be kind and leave the decision to you.” She explained, waiting to see what Rise would do.

Looking between her two options, neither particularly seemed like someone who she would want changing her diaper. However, if a decision did need to be made, then… “W-Well...umm...N-Nanako? C-Count this as my dare for you, if you want…”

Nanako was surprised that Rise chose her over Yukiko, but regardless, the young girl smiled and nodded. “Of course I’ll help! Go grab another diaper from your bag, and I’ll change you~” She said as she waddled over to a more vacant part of the living room, so she could have room to change Rise.

Grabbing one of her spare diapers from the bag she brought with her, and happy that she had actually decided to take more than the one she was wearing, Rise nodded and then walked over to where Nanako was. “T-Thank you, Nanako.” She said as she laid down. Well, if nothing else, this would at least show Nanako that her bedwetting couldn't possibly be all that embarrassing in comparison. At least she didn't need to do it during the day.

“You’re welcome! Anything to help!” Nanako said as she pulled out other changing supplies, such as wipes and baby powder. Chie thought she would need them, just in case she needed to be changed at night. Quickly untaping Rise’s old diaper, the young girl threw it in a nearby trash can, before wiping the girl clean of any excess urine, then applying a generous amount of powder before sliding a new diaper underneath her and taping it up snugly. “There you go! Nice and fresh!”

Sitting up after the fresh diaper was taped onto her, Rise patted it with red cheeks and turned towards the younger girl. “Didn't think I'd need to be changed into another one of these yet...thank you again, Nanako.” She said, beginning to head back to where everyone else was.

Nanako smiled, and walked back to the circle as well. Once everyone was back, Naoto stopped sucking on her pacifier for a moment to point out an observation. “It seems that everyone has done a dare. Everyone except for one person, that is.” Naoto said as she turned her head towards Yukiko.

Chie nodded, turning towards the girl that had started it all. “I suppose it's your turn then, hmm? And the one that will be giving you your dare is…”

Nanako was clearly in deep thought as she considered what she should dare Yukiko to do. “Hmm…” There were plenty of fun options, but she had to make sure it was a good one. They had to end this game off right, after all!

Yukiko found herself more than a bit worried as all eyes were on her now, and she could only imagine what humiliating dare she’d be expected to do. “N-Nanako-chan… Please be nice to me…” She whimpered.

After thinking on it for a moment, Nanako seemed to get an idea and ran upstairs. “I'll be right back!” She said as she went up. After a moment, she came back down, holding one of her normal dresses… “I want you to wear this for the rest of the night! Oh! I'll put your hair in cute pigtails too!”

Yukiko blushed heavily as she saw the dress that Nanako had brought down, along with the mention of putting her hair into pigtails. “N-Nanako, there’s no way that will fit on me…” She said, though in truth, she couldn’t deny the possibility that it just might. She was a pretty thin girl, after all.

“I'm sure it will! Come on!” Nanako said, walking over and beginning to pull off Yukiko’s current shirt, before beginning to force the dress onto her. It was a tight fit, but it managed to fit onto her, just barely...and of course, it was so short it didn't even cover her diaper at all, even showing a bit of her stomach. “See? It fits!”

Sure, the dress was a bit tight, but it still flowed enough on her body when she moved to be identifiable as a dress instead of a shirt. Looking down and seeing that her diaper still wasn’t covered at all (in fact, this dress covered it even less; at least her shirt hid the tapes), Yukiko continued to blush. “I… I guess it does…”

Giggling, Nanako got to work on the next bit, starting to take a few hair bands and tie Yukiko’s hair into two long pigtails off to the side. “Aww, you're so cute like this!” She said, having practically dressed the elder girl up like a larger version of herself.

"Well, I'm glad I'm cute, at least." Yukiko said, still looking down at her new outfit with embarrassment. "Well, everyone's taken their turn now, so I guess we can stop playing…" She muttered. This wasn't how she planned for this to go at all… 

A small smirk on her face, Chie turned towards Yukiko and looked her over. “Aww, you are adorable. Was it worth feeding me a bottle and making me show off this diaper?” She asked teasingly.

"Not really…" Yukiko whimpered in response, being the first one to leave the circle so she could go wallow in her shame for a few minutes. What a ridiculous outfit she had been forced to wear… 

As Yukiko wallowed and the other girls talked with each other, Nanako went over towards her TV and began to look through the different DVDs that she had. After finding one, she turned towards the others and smiled. “Hey, would all of you like to watch a movie?”

"A movie? That is another staple of sleepovers…" Naoto said, cursing the fact that she still had to speak through her pacifier. "I'd be willing to watch one, personally." 

“Me too. Seems like it could be fun.” Rise said as she walked over to take a seat in front of the television. “What do you have for us to watch?” Nanako responded by holding up the cover of the film, a colorful picture that absolutely exuded saccharine feelings from one second of looking at it. A movie clearly meant for young children, like Nanako. “Of course…”

"That's about what I expected…" Naoto said as she shrugged and sat down in front of the TV, waiting for Nanako to turn the movie on. At least it was something to watch, even if it wasn't very mature… 

With an excited glee, Nanako popped the film in, turned it on, and went to go and sit by the others. “This is one of my favorites! I know that you'll all enjoy it too!” She said with complete sincerity.

The other girls sincerely doubted they’d get any actual enjoyment out of this movie, but they weren’t about to deny Nanako what she wanted, so they simply swallowed their pride and sat down in front of the TV as the childish show began to play.

As most would have guessed, the film was more focused on being a spectacle for children rather than a real film. Bright colors, pretty characters, minimal plot needed to actually move it all along. Nanako became invested right away, but the others were less than pleased.

All the others, except for one girl… Naoto was absentmindedly sucking on her pacifier, her full attention on the TV screen. She could be heard giggling at the “jokes” in the movie, if they could even be called that, and she seemed far more invested than she should be…

Watching the movie that she found a complete bore, Chie leaned over towards Naoto, who was sitting next to her. “Why did she have to put on this movie? It's awful...Naoto?” She asked, not getting an immediate reply and looking over towards her.

It took a few moments for Naoto to even realize Chie had said something, and once the fact registered in her mind, she quickly turned to Chie, no longer sucking on her pacifier. “O-Oh, sorry, Chie. Did you say something?” She asked.

“Nothing really…” Chie said, suspicious of Naoto’s behavior there. “You seemed to be enjoying the movie though. Do you...like movies like this?” She questioned, poking right at Naoto’s maturity.

“W-What? Me? No, certainly not. I could never enjoy… movies like this.” Naoto said, pulling the brim of her hat down again. Of course, this did nothing to hide the fact that her eyes were drifting towards the TV screen once more, clearly intending to continue watching.

A brief chuckle managed to escape from Chie as she saw this, before turning to watch the movie herself. She wasn't interested in it in the slightest, but seeing how much Naoto had apparently been enjoying it was more than amusing enough.

As the movie continued on, the girls (sans Naoto and Nanako, of course) found themselves growing bored again. “Is this really the kind of stuff we watched when we were younger…?” Yukiko asked. “We should’ve offered something else to do…”

“At least it's almost over…” Rise said as she watched the film starting to come to a close, but was just as bored as the others. “But Nanako likes it, so I guess we can power through it for her sake…”

“I guess so. At least someone besides her liked it.” Yukiko said, turning to look at Naoto, who was still smiling underneath her pacifier, even as the end credits began to roll. “Guess she’s not as mature as we thought, huh?” She teased a little bit.

“Oh, she certainly isn't.” Rise said, looking over at the two that actually liked it and beginning to speak. “So, how did you all enjoy the movie?” She asked, her question pointed specifically at Naoto and Nanako.

Smiling wide as the film finished and the credits rolled, Nanako gave a grin of approval. “It was great! I really liked it!” She said, as would be expected from someone of her age.

Knowing that Rise was also staring at her, Naoto blushed a bit, and turned her head away. “It was… decent enough, I suppose. There are worse movies out there.” She said, massively downplaying how much she enjoyed it in an attempt to save herself from further embarrassment.

“Sure…” Rise said, obviously not believing a single word that Naoto said, before moving the conversation forward. “Anyways, what should we all do now? Since the movie is done with and all.”

“Hmmm…” Nanako thought for a second before coming up with an idea. “Oooh! We should have some snacks! Chie and I bought some for tonight!” She said as she began to run towards the kitchen to grab what the two of them had bought.

Snacks sounded like a good enough idea to the rest of them, who quickly began to follow Nanako and Chie into the kitchen. “Oh? What did the two of you get?” Rise asked as she looked around.

Digging around in the kitchen, Nanako pulled out a fair amount of candy, along with a package of graham crackers, and some other assorted bags, like chips and such. “A lot of stuff! We bought everything we thought we’d need!” Nanako then went over to grab cups to pour drinks into… Only to realize something. “Oh no… None of our cups are clean… Someone forgot to do the dishes!” She said with a pout. “What are we gonna drink out of now?”

Chie knew that she forgot to do something. Having been too caught up with getting all of this prepared, she neglected to do the dishes. So what could they drink out of...realizing that there was something to drink out of just nearby, Chie walked over and grabbed the bottles that Yukiko had brought. “Well, we...have these.”

Before any of the other girls could respond to the idea, Nanako smiled and clapped her hands together. “Perfect!” She said as she took the bottles from Chie, filled each one of them up with milk, then handed them off to each girl. “There we go! Now we have something to drink while we eat!” She cheered.

Chie hadn't ever expected to be drinking from a baby bottle during this sleepover, much less two in one night. However, there were little other options at the moment, and so she simply nodded. “This works...fine then.” She said as she sat down to begin eating. “Beginning to regret bringing all this baby stuff over, Yukiko?”

Yukiko once again found herself blushing as Chie reminded her that it was her fault all this stuff was here. “The only regret I have is buying so much of it…” She muttered as she placed the nipple of her bottle into her mouth and began to drink from it.

Rise looked the bottle over as she ate one of the crackers, before beginning to suck a bit of milk out of it. “Not as bad as I thought, but...I'd rather a normal cup…” She muttered.

Naoto, assuming she was safe to take out her pacifier to eat so long as she put it back in when she was done, was also absentmindedly eating one of the crackers, taking sips from her bottle every now and then. “I thought the diapers would be the only thing we had to deal with tonight…”

“Same here...Chie promised that this would just be a normal night otherwise…” Rise muttered as she decided to have a piece of candy. “Though, it hasn't been terrible so far...except for you daring me to wet myself.” She said with a small pout.

“We all had to do embarrassing dares. It just so happened that some were more embarrassing than others.” Naoto said with a nonchalant shrug. “Besides, it made this whole thing more believable for Nanako. Seeing you wet yourself probably helped her believe you actually need diapers.”

“I bet you wouldn't see it like that if you were the one that had to wet yourself instead.” Rise pouted, before continuing to drink her bottle and eat the snacks that had been laid out.

Naoto just shrugged again. She doubted it would ever come to that, so why think about it? “Well, I doubt anyone will tease you for it. After all, any one of us could be the next one to use our diapers, so you won’t be alone.” She said. She wasn’t exactly positive that someone else would use their diaper as well, but she wanted to comfort Rise, even a little bit.

It was little comfort, but Rise was at least happy to see Naoto making an effort. “I guess so. No reason to talk about it now though, since it's already done.” She said, before going back to drinking from her bottle.

Meanwhile, Nanako ate a bit of the candy that she had brought and looked over the other four. “Everyone enjoying their snacks?” She asked, before casually sucking on her bottle a bit, as if nothing was wrong. Chie had done it earlier, and everyone was doing it now, so there was no reason in her mind to be ashamed.

“Of course! Thank you, Nanako~” Yukiko said, trying to sound happy so the girl would feel good about the sleepover she had arranged. “I’ve certainly never been to a sleepover like this. It’s very… unique!” She added.

“Thank you! It's been a lot of fun having you all over!” Nanako said with a wide smile. “E-Especially since...I need to wear this diaper. But I feel a lot better knowing that all of you need to wear them too!”

“Of course. We’re glad to let you know that you aren’t alone in this sort of thing.” Naoto responded, giving the young girl a smile. Sure, this entire situation was beyond embarrassing, but as long as it made Nanako happy, she supposed it was all worth it in the end.

As everyone finished eating the snacks that Nanako had brought out for them, along with finishing off their bottles (along with Naoto placing her pacifier back into her mouth after getting a bit of a teasing look from Chie), Nanako looked towards the pile of infantile items sitting in the center of the living room, and got an idea. “Um… I know we finished playing truth or dare, but can I do one more dare? Please?” She asked.

“Hmm? Well, okay.” Chie said, unsure of where this was going, but deciding that it could not possibly be anything too bad. After all, what could Nanako dare them at this point that would be so awful? “Go on ahead. What's your dare, Nanako?”

Smiling as she was given permission to go ahead, Nanako pointed at the pile of toys. “I dare everyone here, including me, to go play with all those toys Yukiko brought!” She said with an innocent smile.

The dare naturally caught everyone off guard, confused as to why Nanako would want them all to do such a thing. Especially since she was including herself within it. However, they had said that she could dare them whatever she wanted… “Well...alright, we’ll play.” Rise said as she walked over to the toys.

“Why did Yukiko have to buy these toys…?” Naoto muttered under her breath as she waddled her way over to the pile of toys as well, sitting her padded bottom down near the pile. Once everyone had come over, Nanako was the first to grab a toy, grabbing a simple plush cat and hugging it tightly.

After looking each of the options over, Chie eventually took hold of a rattle, beginning to shake it to hear the sound that it made. “Yeah, Yukiko...we could have had a normal night otherwise…”

“Hey, I didn’t intend for everyone to have to use this stuff! Just Chie…!” Yukiko muttered as she grabbed a rattle of her own, beginning to shake it as well. “Besides, we were already in diapers, this night was never gonna be normal…”

“I guess you're right about that.” Rise said as she grabbed a few plastic keys to begin playing with, alternating between that and a few dolls that she made dance around and do silly little motions.

“Yukiko wasn’t lying earlier… This is certainly the most unique sleepover I’ve ever been to…” Naoto muttered as she grabbed a doll as well, beginning to make it dance (and poorly, at that). Eventually, every girl was playing with something, just as Nanako had wanted.

Nanako herself grinned as she played with some dolls and plushies, which, admittedly, was rather normal for a girl of her age to do. The rattle that came after, however, would have been for someone a bit younger than even she was under most circumstances. “Hehe, this is so much fun~”

"Yeah, a lot of fun…" Yukiko muttered, continuing to shake the rattle in her hand absentmindedly, clearly not very committed to the idea of playing. "More fun than I was expecting…" She lied. 

Of course, all the lie did was assure Nanako that playing was a great idea, and so she continued for quite some time, the other girls forced to go along with it without complaint. However, eventually even Nanako grew tired of playing, and yawned as she finished. “I'm starting to feel kind of tired…”

All the other girls found themselves yawning, and nodded in response to Nanako. “I’m feeling tired too…” Yukiko muttered, stretching a bit. “It is getting late… Maybe it’s time for the sleep part of this sleepover…”

Nodding her head, Rise went to take out a sleeping bag she had bought and taken over, beginning to put it down onto the floor. “Well, it's been fun, but I think it's time for us to go to bed. Goodnight, everyone.”

All the other girls did much the same, and soon they were all snug in their sleeping bags, drifting off to sleep. However, not even sleep would give them respite from their infantile adventures, as each girl would prove to have quite the interesting dream…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls all have some very interesting dreams overnight.

Just as soon as she had gone to sleep, Yukiko found herself waking up, only now she was in a very large nursery, with everything painted a pastel shade of red, as if to match her color motif. However, the girl didn’t find herself confused for even a second, instead just giggling. “My nursery is so cute!” She said to herself as she sat up in her crib, looking down at her adorable red onesie, with a noticeable bulge around the waist, before looking around for a very specific person. “Mama! I’m awake now!”

Hearing the voice, the person that Yukiko was called out towards began to open the door and walked inside. “Oh? I see my adorable little baby is already awake.” Chie said, not seeing anything wrong with this as she walked over towards the other girl and began to lift her up. The young woman seemed to forgo her usual outfit in favor of a simple green dress with an apron of a similar color, giving her a rather motherly feel. “How did you sleep~?”

Yukiko giggled even more as Chie picked her up, and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around the girl to give her a hug. “I slept great! My plushes made sure I was safe and comfy all night~” She said with an innocent smile.

“I'm sure that they did, dear.” Chie said in a way that seemed strangely sweet of her, though Yukiko did not appear to question it in the least. “You look so cute in your onesie, sweetie~ But would you like to get dressed in your pretty little dress?”

Yukiko’s face lit up with excitement at this, and she immediately began to nod happily. “Yeah! I wanna get dressed!” She repeated, in a manner similar to how an actual small child would repeat things they hear in an attempt to learn to speak. “Let’s go get dressed, mama!”

With an amused chuckle, Chie nodded as she set her baby girl down on the floor in front of the closet, before going to grab the dress. It was red and covered in frills, and short to the point where it would do nothing to actually cover Yukiko’s diaper. Not that this was exactly a concern for the girl. “Let's get that onesie off of you now.” She said, before beginning to undress the other girl.

As soon as she saw the dress that Chie had pulled out, Yukiko’s eyes began to sparkle. It was the most adorable dress she had ever seen in her life! She didn’t struggle at all as the other girl took her onesie off, and once she was completely naked except for her diaper, the black-haired girl raised her arms up so the dress could be slid on.

After pulling the dress onto Yukiko and making sure that it fit properly, Chie stood her up and then had her look in the mirror. “What do you think?” She asked, before remembering the finishing touch. Grabbing a red ribbon, she placed it into Yukiko’s hair. “There!”

Yukiko couldn’t stop smiling as she saw herself in the mirror. The frilly red dress, combined with the adorable red ribbon and her cute, thick red diaper, made her look absolutely adorable! “I look so cute! Thank you, mama!” She said, turning around and hugging the other girl.

“It's no trouble at all~ Now what does my adorable baby girl wish to do today?” Chie asked as she hugged Yukiko back, before beginning to lift her up and hold her in a cradle.

As soon as she was lifted up, Yukiko smiled once more and wrapped her arms around Chie to make it easier to hold her, before thinking about the question… “Hmmmm… I wanna go play outside!” She said.

Nodding, Chie went and grabbed a diaper bag, throwing it over her shoulder as she began to carry Yukiko out of the nursery and promptly out of the house. “Of course, I'm sure you'll have all sorts of fun outside~”

Yukiko didn’t doubt this for a second, obviously already having plans for all the fun things she could do while she was outside. “Thank you, mama~” She said, giving the girl another small hug as the two of them walked outside of the house.

Once outside, no one threw a second glance in Yukiko’s direction. It seemed like it wasn't just those two that saw nothing wrong with this situation. Chie walked down the street with a smile, heading straight towards the nearby park.

Yukiko simply hummed innocently to herself as she was carried off towards the park, her mind filling with things to do while they were there. “Mama, when we get to the park, can I go on the swings first?” She asked, turning her head up to look at Chie.

“Sure! I know that you love the swings.” Chie said, grinning as she took Yukiko over towards the swings and began to put her in. Somehow, the baby swings seemed to just be a perfect fit…

Of course the baby swings were a perfect fit! After all, Yukiko was just a baby. As soon as she was placed in the swings, Yukiko wrapped her hands around the chains, kicking her legs gently as she waited for Chie to start pushing her.

Getting behind Yukiko, Chie began to push her without too much effort, grinning all the while. “Here we go, sweetie!” She said as she pushed, the black-haired girl going up higher and higher.

Immediately, Yukiko began to cheer and giggle happily, swinging back and forth without a care in the world, going higher and higher with each push she was given. Clearly, the girl was having the time of her life.

Chie was more than happy to aid Yukiko in having all the fun that she could possibly want. After all, that was just what good mothers did for their little babies, wasn't it? “Tell me whenever you want to get off, sweetie~”

Yukiko continued to swing for a good few minutes, giggling and cheering the entire time. However, even babies got tired of their toys eventually, and soon enough, Yukiko was finished with the swingset. “I want to get off now, mama!” She said.

Quickly complying, Chie brought the swinging to a slow stop and then started to lift Yukiko out of it. “Did you enjoy it?” She asked as she looked down at her. “You certainly seemed like you did~”

Yukiko nodded as she was brought back into Chie’s arms. “Yeah! It was a lot of fun!” She said with a grin. However, before she could mention the next thing she wanted to do, she found a certain urge strike her, along with a rumbling in her stomach. Of course, since she was a baby, she made no attempt to hold it in, instead immediately letting it all go, causing the front of her diaper to grow warm and wet, along with a sizeable mess being pushed into the back.

Merely watching the accident occur, Chie continued holding Yukiko and waited for it to finish. “My, seems like someone had to go~” She said in a teasing tone as she looked at the dirtied diaper. “I think that we need to get you changed!”

Yukiko didn’t feel even the slightest hint of embarrassment at what she had just done, instead just immediately giggling and holding onto her “mother” once more. “Sorry, mama, but I just couldn’t hold it~” She said with another giggle.

“Clearly! Now let's get you out of that stinky thing~” Chie cooed as she laid Yukiko down on a nearby bench, starting to untape her diaper, fanning her nose as she wiped her bottom and powdered.

Yukiko simply began to hum to herself once more during the change, obviously seeing nothing wrong with her childhood friend changing her diaper. After all, she was just a baby, babies were supposed to use their diapers! So why would she be embarrassed?

After making sure that the clean diaper was properly taped up onto Yukiko, Chie smiled and helped her back to her feet. “Nice and fresh, just as you should be~” She said.

Yukiko was more than happy to be in a fresh diaper, and she immediately responded by hugging her “mother” once more, allowing herself to be picked up into a cradle. “Thank you for changing me, mama~” She cooed.

“It was no problem at all~” Chie said as she happily hugged Yukiko back, before continuing to walk around with her. “Now come on, our day of fun is only just beginning!”

Yukiko nodded happily, holding onto Chie tightly as she was carried around. "Anywhere is fun with you, mama~" She cooed, laying her head down on Chie's shoulder. 

****************************

Beginning to wake up in a strange, dark room, Chie found herself confused as she looked around to try and see where she could possibly be. “Huh? Where is this…?” She asked, holding her head as she sat up. As she did so, however, she heard a crinkling sound, accompanied by a soft feeling upon her bottom… “What the…? This is…”

“Oh, good! My adorable little baby is finally awake!” Came a voice out of nowhere. Chie’s blood ran cold as she heard the voice… because it was hers. The lights in the room turned on, revealing that Chie was sitting in a large nursery, with the walls painted green, and she was currently sitting in a crib. It also revealed the person who spoke to her. It was Chie herself. Dressed the same in every way, with the only difference being her eyes glowing bright yellow… Her Shadow! “I was wondering when you would wake up!”

“W-What?!” Chie shouted out as she instinctively backed away, only to hit the bars of her crib. Confused, she looked around more to get a good understanding of this place...only to see that she was currently dressed in a green onesie, a notable bulge around her waist telling her everything she needed to about her underwear. However, there was hardly any time to focus on this given what was in front of her. “I-I defeated you! You shouldn't be here!”

“How can you doubt what’s right before your eyes?” The Shadow responded with a grin as she walked closer to Chie, unbuttoned her onesie, and pressed her hand against the other girl’s diaper. “Now then, did my little baby have an accident while she was sleeping?”

“O-Of course not, I-” A wet squish caused Chie’s cheeks to begin burning a bright red shade, and she quickly became a stuttering mess. “I-I couldn't have...I didn't!” But how could she deny what she clearly did?

“Aww, don’t worry.” Shadow Chie said as she pinched Chie’s cheeks. “Babies like you are meant to have accidents! That’s why you’re in diapers, silly.” She said as she picked Chie up and began to carry her in a cradle over towards the changing table.

Squirming around to try and escape, despite the fact that her shadow overpowered her multiple times over, Chie replied in an almost whining tone. “But I'm not a baby! You can't do this to me! Stop it!”

Deciding that she had already had enough of this whining, Shadow Chie pulled a pacifier out from nowhere, and placed it into Chie’s mouth. “No more whining, okay? Mama’s gonna get you changed, and then you’ll feel so much better~” She cooed as she set the other girl down on the changing table, beginning to untape the soaked garment.

Merely sucking on the pacifier that was forced into her mouth, Chie looked towards her shadow in an almost pleading manner, as if she was asking her to stop. However, fate would not be so kind to the girl, as she found herself in the midst of her first diaper change since she was an infant.

The Shadow hummed to herself innocently as she changed Chie’s diaper, wiping her clean and powdering her up gently before sliding a new diaper underneath her and taping it up. “There you go! All clean! Doesn’t that feel so much better?” She asked, cooing at Chie like she was an actual baby.

“N-No…” Chie said through her pacifier, eyes already starting to tear up as she thought about how long she would be like this. “J-Just let me go already! I'm not a baby! I shouldn't be treated like this!”

“Hmm…” Shadow Chie placed her hand to her chin in thought. “You know, I hoped I wouldn’t have to do this, but you’re not a very happy baby. I think I need to introduce you to a pretty powerful Shadow, and maybe that will make you feel better...” She said, her voice ominous.

“W...What…?” Chie began to say, a chill running down her spine as she heard this. “N-No, I don't need that! I'm a happy baby! See?” She asked, putting on the fakest possible smile that she possibly could have.

“Nope, it’s too late, it’s already coming…” Shadow Chie said, stepping closer and closer to Chie with every word. “It’s a Shadow that only comes around when it senses that babies are unhappy… A Shadow more powerful than any other. A Shadow… Called…” After a brief pause, Shadow Chie… began to tickle Chie rapidly. “The tickle monster!”

Crippling fear suddenly being replaced with a fit of uncontrollable laughter, Chie squirmed around as her shadow tickled her, showing no remorse as she was assaulted from every possible angle, no relief in sight. “Hahahahaha! S-Stop! Please stop! No more! No more! Hahahahaha!”

The Shadow continued to tickle Chie for a few more moments, before finally letting the girl rest, a satisfied smile on her face. “See? Isn’t that so much better? A giggly baby is a happy baby!” She said as she picked up Chie once more.

This was not at all pleasing for Chie, but she was still left smiling even after the tickling was over. “I-I…” Realizing that arguing wouldn't get her anywhere, she merely submitted to her shadow’s whims. “Y-Yes...much better…”

“Good girl! Isn’t it so much more fun when you’re being a good baby for your mama?” Shadow Chie said as she kissed Chie’s cheek, like an overbearing mother. “Now that you’re changed, what would my adorable little baby like to do today?”

There was absolutely nothing that Chie wanted to do other than escape and get out of here, but she thought of at least one thing they could do. “I'm...feeling a bit hungry. You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you?”

The Shadow nodded, and immediately carried Chie over to a large, pastel green highchair that had been sitting in the corner of the nursery, placing Chie inside and locking the tray over it. “I’ll go get you some food right now. Wait here until mama comes back, okay?” She said, leaving the room to go and get the food, whatever it was she planned for Chie to eat.

Even if the Shadow left the room, Chie made no attempt to actually escape and get away. After all, it would have been a useless endeavor, since the shadow would undoubtedly be able to catch her. So instead, she sat in silence, merely waiting for what was to come…

It didn’t take too long for Shadow Chie to return, and once she did, Chie would notice that the Shadow now held a small, pink plastic spoon in one hand, and a jar of apple-flavored baby food in the other. She set the spoon down on the tray, and then opened up the jar, then scooping up some of the food and holding it out towards Chie’s mouth. “Open up, sweetie! Here comes the airplane~”

Baby food was far from something that she was looking forward to eating, but there was no way that she was going to deny it after asking for food. Besides, she really should have expected it considering all that was happening. Opening her mouth up, she waited to be fed, and once the spoon was in her mouth, began to swallow the mush on it.

As soon as Chie opened her mouth, Shadow Chie immediately placed the mush on her tongue, and smiled as she watched the other girl swallow it. “Is your food yummy, sweetheart?” She asked as she scooped up another spoonful and held it towards Chie’s mouth.

“It...isn't all that bad…” Chie replied sincerely as she ate up another spoonful of the mush. It really didn't taste awful, despite what she had assumed. In fact, she would go so far as to say it was good...after swallowing once more, she opened her mouth almost eagerly.

Shadow Chie smiled once more as she heard that Chie was actually enjoying the mush that she had been given, continuing to scoop mush out of the jar and place it onto Chie’s tongue. “I’m so glad you like it! It must be so delicious~”

Ignoring the humiliation of the moment, Chie continued to happily eat up what she was given. Once the jar of mush was empty and her stomach was full, she gave a small, content smile. “That wasn't as bad as I thought…”

“See? If you just behave yourself, it’s much more fun, isn’t it?” Shadow Chie said as she grabbed a rag and began to wipe the girl’s face up, since in her eagerness to eat, the girl ended up getting food all over her face.

Chie blushed as she had her face wiped up, squirming just a little. After it was finished, the girl prepared to ask to get out of the highchair...but she quickly found a certain issue rising up inside of her. Namely, a need to use the bathroom… “Ummm...h-hey, I need to...use the bathroom…”

Of course, the only response Chie got from her Shadow was laughter. “What do you mean use the bathroom? You’re wearing your bathroom right now, silly!” She said, pointing to the bulge that was around the waist of Chie’s onesie. “Just go in your diaper, and I’ll change you again~”

“B-But I need to...n-need to…” Chie could not manage to finish her thought. Lifting her rear up from the highchair slightly, she found a large, warm mess sliding into the back of her padding, a foul stench filling the air as she was left in absolute shock. “I-I couldn't have…”

Shadow Chie just giggled again, fanning her nose a bit. “Wow, you must’ve really had to go!” She teased as she unlocked the tray of the highchair and picking up Chie once more, holding her in a cradle. “Looks like we should get you changed!”

This time, Chie didn't even reply. Instead, she simply felt tears welling up in her eyes, beginning to sob at having an accident like that. She didn't know how it happened, or why she had little control, and it didn't matter. She just wanted out of this diaper as soon as possible.

“Aww, don’t cry, sweetheart! It’s just an accident! Babies your age are meant to have them!” Shadow Chie said as she placed a pacifier in Chie’s mouth once more to calm her down as she began to lay the girl down on the changing table again, unbuttoning her onesie and untaping her diaper.

Sucking on the pacifier again as she was changed for the second time that day, Chie realized that maybe, just maybe, she really was a baby now. She had not only wet herself, but messed herself without realizing it, and she had eaten that baby food and actually enjoyed it. Not to mention that compared to her Shadow’s strength, she was as weak as a newborn infant. Realizing her fate, she continued to suck on the pacifier, just hoping this would all be over soon…

*************************

“And to think, it was her best customer the whole time.” Naoto said to herself, looking over her notes for a robbery case that she had been assigned to deal with. She was currently in the police department, having just reported the conclusion to her superiors. “Another case in the books.” She said as she reached into her pocket to grab her phone. “I wonder what the others are up to…?” She wondered aloud, before a bright white flash stunned her for a second, causing her to fall onto the floor.

“What on earth…?” She muttered as she looked down at her hand, hoping to see her phone. Instead, sitting in her head was a baby blue rattle, which made small noises as she held it. “Where did this come from…? And where’s my phone…?” She muttered as she began to look around the general vicinity. Upon finding no trace of her phone, Naoto wondered where it could’ve possibly gone, before realizing that her coat was beginning to feel a bit cumbersome. It was summer in Inaba, so she was starting to feel hot. She reached for the coat to take it off, and once she did so, another flash of light blinded her for a second, and once she could see, she blushed heavily.

No longer was she wearing her coat, or even any of her old clothes. Instead, she was now wearing a light blue t-shirt, with a noticeable bulge around her waist that made it clear she was not wearing normal underwear. No… This was a diaper! “When did this get on me?!” She yelled as she tried to take it off. But no matter how hard she pulled, the tapes would not come undone. “What’s with this…?! It’s like the tapes are stuck…!” She yelled. Before she could consider this any further, she heard the door to the police station open…

“Heeey! Naoto? Are you in here?” Came the voice of Rise as she walked in and looked around, trying to see where her friend was. She was just coming over to check up on the girl, since she had heard that she would be working late tonight. “I wanted to come by and see how you were…” She looked towards Naoto’s desk where she did most of her work, and saw the girl she was looking for right there. However, she was not dressed as she expected her to be… “N-Naoto?!”

“R-Rise!” Naoto yelled as the other girl spotted her. “Y-You don’t understand! It’s not what it looks like!” She shouted as she covered herself up. “I was wrapping up my work for the day, and when I touched my clothes… T-This happened!” She said, suddenly walking towards the girl and placing a hand on her shoulder. “You have to believe me!” The only problem with this situation was not only did Naoto place her hand on Rise’s shoulder, but also on her shirt…

As Rise opened her mouth to question this absurd situation, she found her clothes going through a similar change to the one that Naoto had just went through. Her underwear quickly shifted into a thick diaper, and her shirt began to form a short, frilly dress that almost seemed to sparkle slightly. Mouth hanging wide open as she saw this, it took the girl a second to come to terms with what had happened, but before long she found it within her to speak. “I...I believe you, Naoto. T-This is really serious…”

Naoto blushed heavily as she watched Rise’s clothes change just like hers had, and she quickly pulled her hand away. “S-Sorry about that, Rise… But at least now you know I’m not lying… We should go back to my house. I’ll have a change of clothes for both of us there.” She said.

Nodding, Rise quickly turned to begin heading out the door. “Y-Yeah, just...try and not touch anything along the way, alright?” She asked as she walked out, cautious of being seen in such a state.

Naoto nodded as well, before coming up with an idea. Before she walked out, she grabbed a pair of gloves, which thankfully didn’t transform right when she touched them. “I’ll simply put these on. I assume it’s contact with my skin that transforms things, so if I wear these, I’ll be safe.” She said, putting the gloves on. However, as if the world was taunting her, only when she actually put the gloves on did they transform. With a bright white flash once more, Naoto looked down to see that she was now wearing light blue mittens. “Of course… I should’ve expected this…”

Rise was left sighing as she saw this, but grabbed Naoto’s hand and then started to lead her out. “Well, hopefully as long as you're wearing them, touching things won't actually make them more infantile. I guess that's one benefit to them…” She muttered as she walked out of the building. Thankfully, it was late so many people weren't around, but those who were had their eyes completely glued on the two of them…

Naoto hoped this theory was true, but she honestly wasn’t too confident in this. This new “power” of hers seemed to play by its own rules, so who knows what could happen next…? Regardless, Naoto followed Rise out of the police station, blushing as the girl held her hand. “I’m not a child, Rise… I can walk on my own.”

“I'm just making sure you don't accidentally touch anything that you might end up regretting. Best to have you close.” Rise said, still holding onto Naoto’s hand as they walked down the street, trying to avoid others in their path.

Naoto blushed, but couldn’t exactly argue with Rise’s line of reasoning. “Well, at least I live close to the police station… We won’t have to be seen out here like this for too long…” She muttered, her blush getting worse by the second.

Indeed, it did not take too long before they arrived, but by that point it was almost certain that a rumor would quickly spread about the two, and it's possible someone may have caught them on camera. “Let's just get in quickly.” Rise said as she took hold of the door handle and began to open the front door.

Naoto walked into her house as soon as the door was opened for her, and she led Rise towards her bedroom. “Alright, now let’s sit down and try to think of a way to stop what’s happening.” She said, gesturing for Rise to sit down on her bed. Once Rise had done so, Naoto followed suit… And the second she sat down, another white flash shot out of nowhere, and once the two girls could see, it was evident that they were no longer sitting on a normal bed.

Instead, they were now surrounded by pastel blue bars, and the simple white sheet on the bed had been replaced with a sheet of similar color, now patterned with pictures of blocks, rattles, baby bottles, and teddy bears. Not only that, but the bed had suddenly gained several stuffed animals sitting in each corner. There was no doubt about it… They were sitting in a crib now.

“Oh...great.” Rise said, practically shooting a small glare in Naoto’s direction as she sat in there with her arms crossed. “Seems like you can't even sit on anything without it becoming babyish...well, let's go ahead and get out…” She said, trying to pull down the bars of the crib so that the two of them could get out.

“So it’s not skin contact that causes the transformations… It’s just any contact with my hands…” Naoto muttered to herself as she looked down at her mitten-covered hands. She tried to help Rise lower the bars of the crib, but her mittens made sure that she wouldn’t be able to hold onto the locks for very long.

After a fair bit of struggling, more than she wished to admit, Rise finally managed to undo the locks and pulled the bars down. “Finally!” She said as she began getting out, helping Naoto as she did so. “Alright, that's it. You cannot touch anything at all! Unless you want to turn your room into a nursery, that is…”

“T-That’s easier said than done!” Naoto shouted in protest. “You can’t just expect me to never touch anything ever again!” She continued to yell. Was this really her fate now? Being doomed to never touch anything, lest she risk changing it into an infantile version of itself?

“Well, in that case...clearly we’ll just need to find a solution to this. But for the time being I wouldn't suggest touching anything that isn't already babyish.” Rise said, clearly unsure of what to do. “I'd help you dress back in normal clothes, but...I'm sure they'd end up just like that.”

Naoto knew that Rise was right; any clothes she was dressed in would probably end up just as infantile as her current outfit. “Right… I suppose I’ll just have to get used to wearing this for now…” She muttered, hiding her face in her hands.

Sighing, Rise went to pull Naoto into a tight hug. “Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be too bad!” She lied, just trying to make her friend feel better. “I'll...help take care of you! Even if it means I might need to be, well, dressed up like this…”

Naoto sighed as well, but returned the hug regardless. “Thank you, Rise. I appreciate your help while I… Try to find a way to reverse everything I’ve done.” She said, breaking away from the hug. “But now I need to figure out what’s causing this…” She muttered. While she thought, she placed her hands on a dresser, quickly realizing her mistake and pulling her hands away.

However, it was far too late. Immediately, another flash shot off, and once the room was visible again, both girls would see that where there once was a dresser, now sat a large changing table, clearly stocked with wipes, baby powder, and what seemed like a limitless supply of diapers. “You’ve got to be kidding me…”

Rise watched on in shock at what had happened, hardly able to believe what the dresser had turned into. Of all the things, a changing table with a bunch of diapers? It was one of the most infantile things it could have changed into...and it reminded Rise that Naoto might just end up needing all of them. “W-Well...at least you'll never run out…?”

“I wouldn’t run out even there was just a single diaper on this table… Because I certainly won’t end up using them.” Naoto said, her face turning red once more. However, once again the universe decided to play a cruel joke on her, as the second she said that, her stomach started rumbling. “I-I think… I need to use the restroom…” She said as she clutched her stomach and began to run towards the restroom.

She was able to get there without much trouble, but actually using the toilet was a different story. Partly because she still couldn’t take her diaper off, and partly because… She reached for the toilet, seemingly forgetting her new “power” in the process, and as soon as she touched it, another flash lit the room up. Once she could see again, she looked at where her toilet once was, and instead saw a small, blue training potty, patterned in the same way as her new crib sheets. “W-What…?! No…!” She yelled. Before she could say anything more, the shock of the whole situation, plus her sheer desperation, caused a large mess to be pushed into the back of her diaper, along with the front growing warm and wet as Naoto’s face turned bright red again.

Rushing into the bathroom after Naoto, Rise quickly looked over towards the detective. “Naoto, what's-” She sniffed the air and could immediately tell what was wrong. Seeing the sagging diaper and the toilet turned into a training potty, she frowned and walked closer to her friend. “Oh, Naoto…” She said as she went to give her another hug.

Now, Naoto was normally quite a stoic girl. Anyone who had ever interacted with her would know that. However, if it was a side effect of her new powers, or just the overwhelming stress of it all, she didn’t know, but suddenly Naoto found herself crying loudly, sound like an actual infant.

Frowning, Rise took Naoto’s hand and began to lead her back towards her room. “Don't worry, Naoto. We’ll get you changed out of that dirty diaper soon, okay?” She said, bringing her back in and laying her down on the changing table, before promptly starting to untape the soiled garment.

Naoto continued to cry, obviously not able to be comforted so easily. This whole situation had been very stressful on her, and apparently now she had been rendered incontinent. With these two facts in mind, it would take more than a few comforting words to calm her down.

Rise wished there was something around to help comfort Naoto...and eventually she saw something that could. Seeing a figure of some character from a show on Naoto’s desk, which she didn't question for the moment, she touched it against Naoto’s hand. Almost immediately it began to turn into a plush, which she gave to Naoto as she started to wipe.

Naoto was a bit upset at seeing something else she owned turn into some infantile facsimile, but she was far too upset by everything else to care, instead hugging the plush tightly in an attempt to comfort herself as Rise changed her diaper.

After carefully wiping Naoto cleaned, Rise powdered and taped a new diaper onto the detective. Afterwards, she had her touch a small trash can in the room, turning it into a diaper pail that she discarded the diaper and wipes into. “Alright, there you go.”

Naoto’s loud wailing turned into quiet sobs as the diaper change was finished, and she responded by hugging Rise once more. “Thank you, Rise… I appreciate all your help…” She muttered with a bit of a whimper.

“I'll be here for you, don't worry.” Rise said, managing to lift the slightly smaller girl and carry her over towards the crib in the room. “You've had a long night...why don't you get some sleep now?”

Naoto, of course, didn’t want to sleep in a crib, but she could tell that she didn’t really have much of a choice, especially considering Rise was currently carrying her. “That… Sounds like a good idea.” She said as she rested her head on Rise’s shoulder.

Smiling softly, Rise laid Naoto down in her crib, starting to tuck her in. “I'm sure we'll figure out how to stop this tomorrow. For now, try and sleep as well as you can.” She said as she gave her a plush to hold.

Naoto wanted to say something more, but once she was laid down in her crib, a wave of exhaustion rushed over her all at once, and she quickly fell asleep, holding onto her plush tightly as she slept.

A soft smile came over Rise’s face as she looked at the sleeping girl, before she turned the lights off and shut the door...wondering how she would get home dressed as she was...

“Huh? What…” Rise awoke to a start, suddenly jolting awake to a knock at her door. What was it? Why was someone coming to get her up? And...why was she in a dressing room? Looking around, she saw herself in a room with a mirror, as well as all kinds of outfits and things to prepare herself with. Did she have a photo shoot or something today? She couldn't remember. As she got up to try and look around, she heard a crinkle...and looking down, she saw not a skirt around her waist, but a completely exposed diaper! “W-What is this doing on me?!” She yelled out as she reached to rip it off, before hearing another knock on the door. “D-Don't come in! I-I'm not ready!”

However, the person on the other end of the door came in anyway, revealing it to be Yukiko. Before the girl even said anything, Rise would notice something immediately apparent about her attire… Namely, that she was wearing a completely exposed diaper as well. “Sorry, I just came to see if you were still getting ready! You look all dressed up to me, so we should get going! I want to see the photoshoot I came to watch, after all!” She said, making no comment on what she was wearing.

Rise would have questioned this, but she was simply too shocked to say anything at all. Instead, the idol merely stared for a few seconds, before trying to brush it off and follow her. “Y-Yeah, of course, I'm ready! But, umm...what, exactly, kind of photo shoot is this supposed to be again?” Had she signed some strange contract without knowing?

Luckily for Rise, Yukiko just laughed. “What do you mean? You’re wearing the main attraction right now!” She said, pointing down… towards the other girl’s padding. “Your producer told me all about it! You’re modeling a brand new line of diapers! I’m so jealous, they look super comfy~”

Looking down at her padded garment, Rise decided to play along for the time being and replied with a smile. Good thing she was skilled at acting… “Yeah, they're really comfortable! Probably some of the most comfortable that I've ever worn!” She said as they walked towards the set.

“I know, right? If you get a complimentary package of them from this deal, you’ll have to let me try one on~” Yukiko responded with a smile of her own, along with a giggle. “Anyway, I can’t wait to see you model! I’ve never been to a real photoshoot before.”

Walking onto the set, Rise saw a bunch of women preparing everything and focusing the cameras...most with clear diapers around their waists, and those that didn't had clear bulges under the pants they wore. “W-What is all of this…” She said as she walked in front of one of the cameras.

Before Yukiko could say anything, one of the camerawomen walked over to Rise. “Oh, perfect! We’ve been waiting for you! Step onto the set, and we’ll start the photoshoot!” She said, pointing to the set in question. Now that Rise was focused on it, she would be able to see that the set was basically a large nursery. There was a crib, a changing table, a pile of toys in the middle of the floor, and the few walls the set had were painted pastel pink with hearts patterning each one. “Go on! Go play with the toys!” The camerawoman instructed as she got back behind her camera, ready to take pictures.

“Umm...okay…” Rise muttered as she walked over there and sat behind the pile of toys, beginning to grab a few dolls in her hands. Had she somehow stumbled into an alternate universe? A different dimension? Whatever it was, this was beyond strange. She wouldn't have believed it if she wasn't currently living it. Looking down at the two toys that she held, she began to play with them, having the two interact with one another in front of the camera.

This seemed to satisfy the camerawoman, who immediately began taking pictures of Rise from every angle. “Perfect!” She said with enthusiasm as she continued to snap pictures of the teenage girl wearing diapers and playing with dolls. “Now play with the rattle!” She instructed.

Blushing as she was complimented for acting like a baby and playing around, Rise set the plush toys down and grabbed a rattle, beginning to shake it. Despite how embarrassing it was, this was otherwise rather...enjoyable. In a strange way, at least.

The camerawoman continued to take pictures from every angle, clearly eating up Rise’s performance, hardly able to tell how little she was enjoying it. “Excellent! You’re the best model we’ve ever had!” She praised.

“Oh, umm, thank you! I-I'm happy that I could be such a good model for this!” Rise said as she gave a big smile, still faking her enthusiasm for all of this. “What should I do next? Do you need anymore pictures?”

“Hmmm… You know what would really help drive sales of these diapers up?” The camerawoman said with a smile. “If people saw just how absorbent they are! We should get some shots of you after you’ve used the diaper! People will be able to easily see just how great they are at holding accidents!”

This immediately caused Rise’s cheeks to begin burning red, immediately displeased by the idea. “W-What?! Y-You want me to...u-use it?” She said, momentarily forgetting her plans to go with the flow of this entire event.

“Of course! Why are you so shocked? Haven’t you been using diapers your entire life?” The camerawoman asked, before coming to a conclusion. “Oh, I get it! You’re probably worried about wasting it, right? It’s really comfy, and you don’t want to take it off. Well, don’t worry! The company gave us permission to give you a few packages of them as a thank-you gift, so you’ll be able to put on another one right away!”

That was hardly the reason why Rise was hesitant and shocked, but she nonetheless decided to get this over with. Whatever this was, it was clear that she was not going to get out of it without complying to this woman’s demands. “O-Of course, right.” She said, blushing as she stood up, spread her legs slightly, and tried to relax her body. After a few seconds, she felt her garment starting to get warmer…

The camerawoman smiled once more as she watched Rise wet herself, and immediately grabbed her camera once more. “Alright, now go back to playing! It’ll be great for sales if people see that these are so absorbent, not even being wet will interrupt their playtime!” She instructed.

Faking a smile once more, Rise sat down on the floor, the warm squish of her diaper making her blush, and then began to play some more with her toys, trying to ignore it as much as possible.

Obviously not noticing the girl’s hesitation to go along with this, the camerawoman began to snap more and more pictures. Rise played with dolls, rattles, toy keys, and even drank out of a bottle for a few shots. Eventually, Rise was finally spared any further embarrassment, and the camerawoman was satisfied. “Thank you so much for helping with this! We’ve dropped off the complimentary packages of diapers in your room, so feel free to go grab them and change before you leave!”

“T-Thank you, I'm...happy to have been a part of this. They're comfortable, s-so I hope that they'll sell well.” Rise said, before beginning to walk over towards where Yukiko was watching, the girl having a smile upon her face. “Let's go back to my dressing room, alright?”

Seeing no problem with this, Yukiko nodded excitedly. “Of course! We need to get you changed, and now this is my chance to try out one of these diapers for myself!” She said as she walked with Rise back towards the girl’s dressing room.

Quickly heading back inside, Rise noticed a changing table in the corner, a package of diapers right on top of it. The same kind she was wearing at the moment, in fact. “W-Well then...mind changing me?”

“Of course not! Hop up on the changing table, and I’ll help you out~” Yukiko said, already ripping open the package of diapers that sat on the changing table and pulling one out, taking a moment to enjoy how soft it felt in her hands.

“P-Pretty soft, right? I think I'll be wearing those brand from now on.” Rise said as she began to lift her legs up, waiting for Yukiko to begin changing her. She hoped this would be over with quickly…

“I’ll have to wear them from now on too! The company gave you a lot of packages, so I hope you don’t mind sharing~” Yukiko said as she turned to the rest of the diaper packages sitting in the corner. However, she knew she had other things to focus on, so she began untaping the other girl’s diaper, tossing it in a nearby diaper pail before wiping the girl clean, applying a fair amount of powder, and then unfolding a new diaper, placing it underneath Rise’s rear, and taping it up snugly.

To have a diaper change like this felt...odd to say the least, especially since it was coming from her friend. Nonetheless, she sat up and gave an appreciative smile towards the black-haired girl. “T-Thank you for the change, Yukiko. Did you, umm, want one of those diapers now?”

Yukiko nodded immediately, already beginning to climb up onto the changing table. Her current diaper was perfectly clean, but that hardly mattered. She was about to put on one that was way more comfortable! “Yes please~” She said as she laid down.

Proceeding to take off Yukiko’s current diaper and toss it away (it had not been used, but she doubted her friend would ever want to put it back on) and grabbed one of the diapers from the package. Unfolding it and placing it under Yukiko’s bottom, Rise simply powdered and began to tape the diaper up, patting the front once it was done. “There...feel nice?”

Yukiko immediately sat up once the change was finished, placing her hand on her new diaper and once again just appreciating how soft it felt. “It feels great! Thanks for sharing these with me, Rise~ Now, let’s get going~ We can’t stay in this room forever, right?”

“Yeah...right…” Rise said, looking at the opened package and putting it in a bag to take with her, along with some changing supplies. “I'll go and get all of the other packages later...for now, where should we go?” Hopefully somewhere she could get some normal underwear…

“Hmmm… We could go get something to eat. I hear there’s a good ice cream shop around here. Or maybe we could go get some actual lunch…? I dunno, I’ll leave it up to you, Rise~” Yukiko said as she walked with the girl out of the room. As she walked, Rise would notice that she wasn’t hindered by the bulk of her diaper at all, as if she was used to wearing them.

After considering it for a moment, Rise replied. “Ice cream sounds like it would be good, but...are you sure that we can really go out like...this? I mean, it seems like…” As she said this, she began to walk out of the building, and the sight she saw shocked her. Everywhere around her, it seemed like practically everyone was wearing diapers! Either openly, under pants, or hardly covered by skirts or dresses, it seemed like everyone was wearing the padded garment...and no one had any issues with it!

Yukiko was confused by the question, and the state of everyone else outside made it clear as to why. “What do you mean? Is there a stain on my shirt or something?” Yukiko asked, looking down at her red blazer to make sure it wasn’t dirty. “Hmm… No, it looks pretty clean to me…”

“D-Don't worry about it. Nothing's wrong.” Rise said, brushing this aside as she started to walk through the streets, practically blending with everyone else. “So...does some ice cream sound good?”

“Sure, that works for me!” Yukiko said as she began to walk in the direction of an ice cream shop she knew was nearby. “So, how’d you end up landing a job like that anyway? These are pretty high-quality diapers! I guess everyone wants Risette to model their stuff, huh~?”

This was...something that Rise herself didn't even know. She would simply need to come up with a story. “Oh, umm, yeah! They totally thought that I'd look good in their diapers and wanted me to model them! They asked me, and I said yes immediately!” She lied.

“Wow, lucky you! I wish I could do modeling. I bet I’d look super cute in all the name-brand diapers you’ve modeled for!” Yukiko said with a giggle. “Maybe one day you could ask if one of your friends could help in a photoshoot~”

Rise sure hoped that she wouldn't be asked to do any more photo shoots for packages of diapers, but still gave Yukiko a wide smile in response. “Oh, of course! I'm sure that you'd be adorable!” She said as she walked into an ice cream shop.

“Hehe, I’m glad you think so~!” Yukiko said as they walked into the shop. Just like outside, there were no men to be seen, and all the girls inside were wearing completely exposed diapers, with absolutely no shame to be seen on their faces. “What flavor are you gonna get, Rise?”

“I'll just take chocolate.” Rise said, going with a simple flavor as she walked up to the woman in front and ordered, before turning towards Yukiko. “And what do you plan to get?”

“I think I’ll get strawberry! It’s always been my favorite flavor~” Yukiko said, placing her order as well. Once the two girls received their ice cream, Yukiko walked over to an empty table, sitting down and beginning to eat happily.

The idol began to do the same, enjoying her frozen treat as she sat there. After eating some of it, she began to try and make conversation. “How's yours? Good, I hope?”

“It’s delicious, just like I hoped~” Yukiko said, taking another bite with a wide smile on her face. “How’s yours? I bet it’s just as good as mine is~” She asked as she looked at Rise’s ice cream.

“It definitely is. I've always enjoyed this flavor~” Rise said, continuing to eat hers until the cup she had gotten it in was empty. Afterwards, she sat back and waited for Yukiko to do the same.

Once Yukiko had finished her cup, she smiled and threw both hers and Rise’s away. “That was delicious, wasn’t it? Ice cream is always the best thing to eat after you’re done working~” She said happily.

“It sure is.” Rise said, smiling as she stood up...and then immediately feeling her stomach cramping up. “Oh...wait a minute, I think I need to use the bathroom…” She muttered, momentarily forgetting the kind of world she found herself in.

“The bathroom…?” Yukiko asked, tilting her head and thinking about what Rise could possibly mean by this. Eventually, she seemed to come to a conclusion. “Oh! You mean the changing room! There’s one right over there, but why would you need it? Your diaper still seems clean to me.”

Right...bathrooms didn't seem to be a thing anymore. Not from what she could tell, at least. “J-Just because...I will soon…” Deciding to get it over with, Rise squatted down in place, beginning to grunt with a slightly red face. A large, warm mess began to push its way into the back of her padding, causing it to discolor and sag as she used it…

Yukiko, of course, saw nothing wrong with the sight that was unfolding before her, instead just smiling as she took Rise’s hand and began to lead the girl off towards the changing room. Once the two got inside, Rise would see that where there were supposed to be toilets, instead sat changing tables, just like the one in her dressing room, each one stocked with diapers just in case those who needed to use them didn’t have any spares. Luckily for Rise, they still had the name-brand diapers. “Alright, lay down so I can change you!”

With a humiliated blush on her face, Rise nodded and began to get up onto the changing table, laying down and waiting to be changed. The feeling of this dirty diaper was awful...though, she couldn't say that the idea of going wherever she wanted wasn't appealing to some degree, and the diapers were all comfortable…

The change went off without much of a hitch, mostly because Rise wasn’t really struggling against the idea of getting changed out of a dirty diaper, and soon enough the girl was clean and taped into a fresh, clean diaper. “There you go! Doesn’t that feel better?”

“Definitely...much better.” Rise said, standing up and feeling her clean diaper. “Well then...I suppose we should go ahead and get going.” Wherever they decided to go, Rise had a feeling it would prove to be a bit strange...but she had a feeling she could get used to it.

*******************

Nanako suddenly awoke with a bit of a jolt, sitting up and rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. She yawned and stretched… Only for her arms to hit something wooden as she did so. Caught off-guard, Nanako looked to her side, only to see that she was surrounded by pastel pink wooden bars. What on earth…? She began to stand up, and as she did, she heard a crinkling noise…

Looking down at her outfit, Nanako saw that where she once wore a simple three-color dress, was now a light pink onesie, along with a bulge around her waist that made it clear she wasn’t wearing normal underwear… She then began to look around the area, seeing that she wasn’t in her bedroom anymore. Rather, she was in a large nursery, clearly built for someone her size. “W-What…? What’s going on…?!” She muttered to herself.

Hearing something, someone began to open the door...and the one to walk through was Chie, who gave a warm smile towards Nanako. “Aww, are you awake now?” She asked as she went and began lifting the smaller girl up into her arms.

Nanako was surprised as Chie was nothing wrong with the outfit she was wearing, and was even more surprised as she was picked up like an infant. “C-Chie, what happened to my room? Where’s all my old stuff…?” She asked.

Appearing to outright ignore what Nanako was saying, Chie began to walk out of the room with the younger girl still in her arms. “How's my little baby today? Need anything from your mama?” She asked with a warm smile.

Nanako just found herself getting even more confused as Chie outright ignored her, and she tried to ask her question again. “M-Mama? Chie, you’re not my mama! What happened to my room? Why am I wearing baby clothes?” She asked, trying to speak slower so it would be easier for Chie to hear her.

Unfortunately, all Chie seemed to hear was babble, taking Nanako over to a high chair, presumably to feed her. “Ready for some breakfast?” She asked, preparing a jar of baby food and a baby bottle filled with milk.

Nanako frowned as she was still ignored, and once she was placed in the high chair, she began to slam her hands against the tray. “I don’t want to eat baby food! I don’t want to drink out of a bottle! I want to know why I’m being treated like a baby!” She shouted.

Frowning, Chie turned towards Nanako with the jar in hand, already beginning to unscrew the top of it. “Seems like you're fussy today, sweetie. You didn't have an accident, did you?” She said, briefly going to check the girl's diaper by putting a finger underneath the onesie to feel her padding. When she found it clean, she pulled back. “No, so what could it be…”

Clearly still not understanding what was going on, Nanako continued her “tantrum”. “I told you, I’m not a baby! Of course I haven’t had an accident!” She yelled. “Chie, why aren’t you talking to me?!”

Still unsure what was wrong, Chie hoped that Nanako was just fussy about having an empty stomach and got out a spoonful of the baby food. “Come on, open up! It's your favorite!” She said.

Unfortunately for Chie, Nanako was not so cooperative, and as soon as the girl brought a spoonful of baby food up to her lips, Nanako responded by immediately turning her head away, keeping her mouth tightly shut.

“Aww, don't be like that! You love this!” Chie said. Nanako surely was being a fussy baby today...she would need to fix that. She brought her free hand over towards Nanako while she looked away...and quickly began to tickle her to force her mouth to open.

Tickling, any little girl’s weakness… As soon as Chie started tickling her, Nanako immediately started laughing with no control over herself, trying her best to push Chie’s hands away. Of course, that was easier said than done…

Taking the opportunity, Chie practically shoved the spoon into Nanako’s mouth. “There you go! It's nice and yummy, isn't it?” She asked the younger girl with a smile. “Now why don't you open up and have some more?”

The baby food didn’t exactly taste bad. In all honesty, it actually tasted pretty good. Surprised at this new revelation, Nanako (reluctantly, since eating baby food was still embarrassing) opened her mouth up for more.

Happy to finally see Nanako complying with something, Chie began to continue feeding her, humming slightly as she did so. “I knew that you would come around. You can never resist some good baby food~”

Nanako still found this entire experience to be utterly humiliating, but at least she was being fed a decent flavor of baby food… With a sigh, she continued to open her mouth up for more, eating every bite she was given until there was nothing left in the jar.

“Good girl~” Chie praised as the jar was finished off. After setting it and the spoon aside, she promptly grabbed the baby bottle, beginning to put it into her mouth. “Now drink up, sweetie~”

If eating baby food was embarrassing, then drinking out of a baby bottle was ten times worse. However, Nanako had to admit that having something to wash the mush down with was welcome, so she simply sucked on the nipple of the bottle, enjoying the milk that ran down her throat.

Holding the bottle for Nanako as she drank, Chie waited for her to finish up, and once she did, began to lift her up out of the highchair and held her in a cradle. “Enjoy your breakfast, sweetie?”

“I-It was good, I guess…” Nanako said, still embarrassed about the situation she had found herself in with no explanation. “I still don’t understand why you’re treating me like this, though… I’m a big girl!” She whined.

As usual for this situation, the words flew right over Chie’s head as she then began to walk towards the door. “Now why don't we head outside for a bit? I'm sure there's a lot of fun things we can do out there...oh! I almost forgot.” She said as she went over towards a stroller and began strapping her in.

Nanako continued to whine as she was strapped into a stroller, and almost immediately she tried to undo the straps so she could get out and hopefully talk to Chie properly and get an answer as to why she was being treated like this. It was a hard task, but she almost… had it…

However, she didn't get the chance before Chie began to open the door and head outside. “Hmm, shall we go to the park?” She asked, but didn't expect to receive an answer as she started to go in that direction.

“N-No! I don’t wanna go out in public like this!” Nanako yelled as she began to hide herself in the stroller. However, as they walked, Nanako noticed that… absolutely no one was staring at the two of them weirdly. It was as if nobody noticed anything wrong with what was happening! What was going on here?!

After they reached the park, Chie strolled Nanako over to a bench and sat down for a second, looking at the young girl. “You're such a cute baby~ I almost hope that you never grow up.” She said as she started to unstrap her and take her out of the stroller.

“W-What…? Baby…? Chie, I’m not a baby! I’m 6 years old!” Nanako shouted as she was picked up out of the stroller. “W-Why are you calling me a baby?” She asked, as if she expected to get an answer.

No reply came...Chie really didn't hear her, did she? Something was clearly wrong here. It was as though Chie couldn't understand what she was saying, and just saw her as a...a baby…

Was… Was that the problem? Was that why she had been dressed up like this? Why she woke up in a nursery? Why Chie fed her baby food while acting like she didn’t hear a word she had said…? Did everyone just see her as an actual baby now?! “C-Chie, stop! I’m not a baby! I’m a big girl, I promise!” She shouted in one last desperate attempt to get the girl to hear her.

Just smiling still at Nanako, Chie picked her up and began to cradle her as she walked towards the sandbox. “Want to play in here for a while?” She asked, ignoring everything that Nanako had said…

Finally deciding that trying to talk to the other girl was pretty pointless, Nanako just sighed as she was placed in the sandbox, taking a shovel and bucket that had been left in the box and beginning to make rudimentary sand castles.

Sitting away on the bench, Chie watched with a wide smile on her face, finding the cute little baby absolutely adorable! That was what Nanako was, after all. A simple little baby, and nothing more.

Well… Playing in the sandbox wasn’t the worst thing in the world, Nanako supposed… It had been a long time since she had done so, and she had forgotten just how fun it could be. Before long, she found herself actually enjoying her time in the sandbox, and soon enough she was surrounded by sand castles.

Giggling, Chie stood up and walked over towards Nanako after a few minutes, looking down at everything she had made. “Oh, your sand castles are so pretty, sweetie! You're really good at making them!” She praised as she pretended to be particularly impressed.

Now, Nanako wasn’t a baby, of course, but she was still a young girl, so she was unable to tell that Chie’s praise was exaggerated. So, she smiled as her work was praised, before beginning to do what all babies did with their creations, and smack her hands against the sand castles to collapse them.

After Nanako knocked the sand castles down, Chie just chuckled and began to lift her up, holding her in her arms and looking around. Eventually, her eyes fell upon the slide, beginning to head over towards it. “Wanna go on the slide? Don't worry, the heights aren't too bad~”

Nanako no longer doubted the fun she could have at the park, and nodded as Chie asked if she wanted to go on the slides. Even she knew that slides were still fun, after all. “Yeah! Let’s go down together, Chie!” She said, seemingly forgetting that Chie couldn’t understand her.

Taking what she heard as complete babble to be affirmation that this was a good idea, Chie nodded and climbed to the top of the slide with Nanako. After getting up there, she sat the young girl down at the top of it, putting her hands on her back and preparing. “Ready?” She asked.

Nanako was a bit upset that Chie wouldn’t be going down with her like she had asked, but she nodded anyway as she felt the girl’s hands against her back. “I’m ready, Chie!” She said, speaking more for herself at this point.

Chie prepared to push her down...before deciding to begin getting in position with her, ready to go down alongside her. After all, had to keep the baby safe, right? “Alright, now lets go!” She said, pushing herself and Nanako down the slide.

Happy that she got exactly what she wanted, Nanako cheered the whole way down the slide, giggling happily once the two girls landed on the foam ground that laid in front of the slide. “That was so much fun, Chie!” Nanako said with a smile, turning around and hugging the other girl.

Chie wasted no time on hugging Nanako back, happy to see that she was finally back to being as cheerful as she normally was after seeming so grumpy earlier that morning. “Anything else you'd like to do, sweetie?” She asked, though not expecting a verbal reply.

Nanako was about to answer the question, despite the circumstances, when suddenly she felt a rumbling in her stomach, along with a pressure in her bladder. “U-Um, Chie… I have to go to the bathroom…” She said, tugging on the girl’s jacket just a bit.

Turning towards Nanako as she felt the tugging, Chie tilted her head. “Is something wrong?” She asked, unable to understand the problem at hand and not able to actually understand the poor girl.

Nanako whined a little bit as Chie continued to not understand her. “I need to use the bathroom!!” She yelled with a whining tone. However, before she could say another word, her body gave out, and she pushed a large mess into her diaper, along with wetting herself quite heavily.

The moment she realized exactly what was happening, Chie realized why Nanako was trying to get her attention and began to pick her up. “Seems like someone had an accident…” She said as she cradled Nanako, holding her close to herself.

Nanako appreciated the comfort, but unfortunately for Chie, it wasn’t enough, as the second Chie began holding her close, Nanako began to cry loudly, extremely embarrassed over what she had just done in her diaper.

“Shh, shh, don't cry...why don't we get you changed, okay?” Chie asked, going over towards the bench they were at earlier and laying Nanako down on it, reaching to begin undoing the onesie she had on, and then untaping her diaper.

Completely ignoring Chie’s comforting words, Nanako continued to cry, even as she was laid down on a bench and her used diaper was taken off of her. The embarrassment was far too great for her to ignore at this point, so she simply kept crying.

Deciding to try and help soothe it even a little, Chie took a pacifier out of the bag she brought with her and placed it into the young girl’s mouth. As she did so, she began to wipe her down, quickly balling up the diaper and wipes and tossing them away before powdering and starting to tape a new diaper onto her. “All clean, okay? No reason to cry anymore.” She said as she began hugging her again.

Nanako sucked on the pacifier she was given as soon as it was placed in her mouth, and once the diaper change was finished, she returned the hug Chie gave her without hesitation, finally finding comfort in the other girl’s hold. She laid her head down on Chie’s shoulder, trying her best to calm down.

“Let's get you back home now. I'm sure you'd like to take a nap.” Chie said, saying little more as she allowed Nanako to rest against her, soon beginning to make her way back to the house.

Chie was, of course, right on the money, since Nanako was already beginning to fall asleep in the girl’s hold. She wrapped her arms loosely around Chie, keeping her head rested on the girl’s shoulder as she closed her eyes, sucking on her pacifier all the while.

Quickly entering and making her way to Nanako’s nursery, Chie began to lay the girl down into her crib and smiled. “Sleep well, sweetie.” She said, beginning to kiss her forehead and shut the light off, leaving the room and allowing her to rest.

As Nanako drifted off to sleep once more, she found that she wasn’t entirely opposed to the life she found herself living now. Sure, using diapers was a bit embarrassing, but the rest was actually relaxing, and pretty fun, all things considered. She could very easily get used to this…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning breaks, and the girls find themselves in a situation they never expected, but can't exactly say they hate.

Before long, morning came and the sunlight began to pour into the room, alerting the five girls inside that it was finally time for them to wake up. The first to begin rising was Chie, who yawned as she stretched out her arms and started to sit up...only to be greeted with a squish underneath her, and a foul smell in the air. “H...Huh…?”

The next to wake up was Yukiko, who stretched as well as she sat up, only to smell the same foul smell Chie noticed. “E-Ew, what the heck is that smell… And why… does my diaper feel so weird?” She muttered as she looked down at her padding… only to see that the foul smell was coming from her. “W-What the…?!” She yelled as she stood up, looking down at her wet and messy diaper the whole time.

Hesitantly, Chie reached down to check her padding, and could tell that she had used it. Heavily. A groan of disgust escaped her lips as her face began to turn red, remembering her dream and how everything she did in it might have not been all in her head. “H-How did I...I don't…”

“What's all the fuss…?” Rise said, beginning to get up and rub her eyes. “It's too early for this. What...g-gross!” Suddenly jolted awake as she felt the mess pressing against her bottom and realized that something was wrong, she immediately stood up and looked down at her diaper in absolute shock and horror. “Did I really have an accident in my sleep? D-Did both of you really have accidents too?!”

“I-It… It wasn’t just you three.” Came the voice of Naoto, who was hiding her face under her hat as she stood up as well, revealing her diaper in the same state as everyone else’s. “It seems… We’ve all had accidents.” She muttered with a blush.

The four girls stood there in almost complete silence, just looking at one another, before their eyes turned towards Nanako, who still managed to be sleeping peacefully. “Let's...go and get cleaned up first before we wake her up and…” To make sure of something, she went to check the young girl’s diaper while she was still asleep, and it matched the state of their own. “Well, and we deal with comforting her.”

“That… sounds like a good idea.” Yukiko said, before turning to Chie. “C-Can you help me get changed, Chie? I’ll help you in return.” She offered, since she knew trying to change her own diaper would likely go poorly.

Grabbing the changing supplies, Chie nodded as she went to a more private room and motioned for Yukiko to lay down. “G-Go ahead, I’ll start...getting you cleaned up once you're ready.”

Yukiko nodded as well, laying down in the area Chie had specified and spreading her legs a bit so the girl could get to her diaper easier. “T-Thank you, mama…” She muttered, before realizing what she had just said. Seems as if her dream had affected her more than she thought. “C-Chie! I meant, t-thank you, Chie!”

“Err...did you call me…” Chie was about to question this, but put off doing so for the moment. It would only make things more awkward…though, it almost felt sweet in a way hearing Yukiko call her that, in a cute way. “Now let's get you changed.” She quickly began to untape the diaper and get to work on helping her clean up.

Yukiko smiled just a little bit as Chie changed her. Sure, it was embarrassing to have used her diaper in her sleep, but then she remembered how much fun she had in her dream, being taken of by Chie… So maybe this situation wasn’t all bad.

After making sure Yukiko was clean and taping the new diaper onto her, Chie flashed a small grin as she helped her up. “Alright, there you go. Feeling better since you're in a fresh diaper?” She asked.

“Much better. Thank you again, Chie.” Yukiko said, taking special care to make sure she addressed Chie properly this time. “Anyway, it’s your turn now, right? Lay down, and I’ll help change you.”

Being changed by her longtime friend was not exactly something Chie could say that she was thrilled about, but it was best to get it over with before things managed to get any more awkward than they already were. “R-Right. Thanks.” She said, laying down on the ground.

“D-Don’t mention it.” Yukiko said with a blush of her own as she grabbed the changing supplies and began to change Chie’s diaper. She untaped the used one and threw it away, before wiping the girl clean, applying a generous amount of powder to her diaper area, and then taping up a new, fresh diaper. “There you go, all better.” She said, patting the front of Chie’s diaper.

Chie stood up and smiled a little as she got to her feet, looking down at her diaper, before quickly realizing something. “We probably could have just changed into normal underwear…” She said, but she did not appear to be too particularly concerned. “Oh well...they're...kind of comfortable anyways.”

“Oh yeah, I guess so… We told Nanako that we only need to wear diapers at night, after all.” Yukiko said, before shrugging. “But honestly, they are really comfortable, so I… don’t really mind wearing them all that much.” She admitted with a large blush. “D-Don’t tell Rise and Naoto I said that.”

This promoted a chuckle from Chie, who nodded towards Yukiko. “Don't worry, I won't.” She said, before deciding that she would have a bit of fun with her. “What kind of mama would I be if I did?”

This teasing only made Yukiko blush even more, but a hint of a smile formed on her face regardless. “Not a very good one, I’ll say that much.” She teased a bit herself. “Well, I guess we can go back out and wait for Rise and Naoto to be done changing…” She said as she walked out of the room.

Chie nodded as she came out with Yukiko, going back to wait for the other two. Meanwhile, Rise stood in front of Naoto, a diaper in hand and ready to change her. “H-Hey, while I change you...can I ask you something? Did you have any...strange dreams last night?”

“Strange… dreams?” Naoto asked, reaching for her hat to pull it over her eyes… before stopping right before she touched it, clearly out of some form of habit. “Um… I suppose you could say that. I assume you did as well, since you’re asking.”

Nodding her head as she started to change Naoto, Rise began to explain. “I dreamt that I was in a world where...everybody wore and used diapers. All the girls, at least...is it weird if I...didn't mind it too much? At least in my dream?”

Naoto blushed as Rise admitted her dream to her. “I can’t say it’s weird, because… Well, in my dream, everything I touched turned infantile. I turned my entire room into a nursery through this new ‘power’ of mine, and was taken care of by… S-Someone… who helped change me and put me into a crib when I turned my bed into one. And… I had to admit, I wasn’t entirely opposed to it. Being cared for by someone else was nice, and the infantile clothing I was changed into was quite comfortable…”

“I-I see...weird dreams, huh?” Rise asked with a nervous laugh, before trying to close the topic off as she went to clean Naoto up. “I'm sure they don't mean anything. I was just...wondering if anyone else had dreams like that. That's all.” Even though she said this, that dream was definitely going to stick in her head for a while…

“Indeed. I’m sure it was just our minds trying to adapt to the new underwear we slept in.” Naoto said, trying to convince herself that this was true. After all, even though the dream was over, her feeling of wanting to stay in diapers didn’t exactly go away…

Finishing taping Naoto in a new diaper, Rise helped the detective up. “Right. That's got to be what it is.” She said, before going to lay down herself. “A-Anyways...we better change soon and then go out to see Nanako.”

“That would probably be for the best, yes…” Naoto muttered as she kneeled down in front of Rise, beginning to change the other girl’s diaper. She untaped the old diaper and tossed it away, wiped her up, applied powder, and then taped a new diaper on snugly. “There, all changed. Now, let’s head back outside and see if the others are done.”

Before long the four went back towards Nanako’s room, and began to slowly open the door. “Nanako? Are you awake yet?” Chie said as she poked her head inside, before beginning to enter.

Nanako woke up to the sound of Chie calling out to her, and once she did so, she didn’t even have a chance to say anything before she smelled the foul smell in the air. Of course, thanks to the feeling of her diaper underneath her, she knew exactly what the problem was. “O-Oh no… D-Did I…?” She asked as she lifted her blanket and saw the wet and messy diaper underneath her. 

Walking inside and going over towards Nanako, Chie attempted to comfort the girl by pulling her into a hug. “Don't worry about it, Nanako. It's alright.” She said, already trying to prevent the younger girl from beginning to burst into tears.

Nanako was already close to crying regardless. “B-But, I’m the only one who had an accident! You guys have clean diapers! Even when everyone else has the same problem I do, I’m the only one who wakes up in a dirty diaper!” She whined.

Looking between everyone, Chie sighed and began to explain. “A-Actually...we all woke up just like that. Same as you. We just...got changed before you woke up.” She said with an embarrassed blush.

“W-Wait, really? A-All of you wet yourselves…? A-And even…” Nanako couldn’t bring herself to ask if they all had messed themselves as well, but she figured the answer was obvious enough. “Well… T-That makes me feel a lot better…”

Managing to give a small smile, Chie hugged Nanako and then backed away. “So if you're a baby for having accidents like this, then...well, so are we! So you have nothing to be embarrassed about at all!”

Nanako smiled a little bit at the reassurance, before looking down at her diaper. “Well, um… Can one of you help me get changed? I’m not really good at doing it on my own…” She asked, looking at the group hopefully.

Deciding to step forward and help, Rise smiled towards Nanako and grabbed some of the changing supplies. “I'll help. Just lay down anywhere and I'll get you into a fresh diaper! Unless you'd want to just wear normal underwear…”

Nanako blushed, but she knew what answer she wanted. “Um… I’d prefer to be changed into a new diaper, please…” She muttered as she laid down on the floor so Rise could change her.

Nodding, Rise smiled again and began to untape the girl’s soiled diaper, fanning her nose as she wiped her clean and powdered, before taping a new, fresh diaper onto her. “Feel all better?”

Nanako nodded as she sat up, placing a hand on her diaper to feel it for a second before hugging Rise. “Much better! Thank you so much, Rise~” She said with a smile.

“It was no problem at all.” Rise said, hugging back. “Now then...well, I think all of us should be going now. The sleepover has been fun, but we all have stuff to do. Though...I wouldn't mind doing it again.”

“That would be for the best. I assume you’ll be staying here, Chie? It’s still your responsibility to babysit Nanako, isn’t it?” Naoto asked as she began to put on her normal clothes, including her usual pants… though she didn’t put on her normal underwear, instead choosing to just slip her pants on over her diaper.

Nodding, Chie looked towards Nanako and smiled. “That's right. I hope all of you have a good day, and...thanks for coming over to help her out. Even if it was a little embarrassing.” She said.

“It wasn’t any trouble. Despite everything, I had a lot of fun~” Yukiko responded, also getting changed into her normal clothing. Just like Naoto, she didn’t put on her normal underwear, simply slipping her skirt on over her diaper. “Well, I guess I’ll see you guys later~”

“See you around. I'm going to go back home now.” Rise said, slipping her own skirt on over her padding and heading out the door. The day hadn't gone as expected, but...well, she had learned a few interesting things about herself. As did the other girls, surely…

Once everyone else was gone, Chie turned towards Nanako and have a smile. “So, how did you enjoy the sleepover? Was it fun?” She asked as she went to sit down with Nanako.

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun! It was nice to know that I’m not the only girl in Inaba with bedwetting problems too.” Nanako said with a smile. “And, um… Last night made me think… Maybe wearing diapers isn’t as bad as I thought… Maybe I could even… do it all the time?”

This came as a shock to Chie, but she managed to keep herself calm as she listened. “Really? All the time? Are you sure?” She asked, just wanting to make sure Nanako was serious. “What made you decide that?”

“Um… Last night… I had a dream that I was an actual baby, and that I was being taken care of by someone else. And… Even though it was embarrassing, it was also really fun! So I… Wanna keep doing that.” Nanako explained, blushing as she realized what she was saying must sound crazy.

Even if it sounded strange, Chie listened to every word and began to nod. “Well, if that's what you want, then...of course! You can keep acting like a baby for as long as you'd like. I'll...I'll even take care of you.”

“R-Really? You promise?” Nanako asked, already looking at Chie with hopeful eyes. “I’d love that! Thank you so much, Chie!” She said as she rushed forward and hugged the other girl happily.

Chie hugged back, happy that she could help the younger girl out like this. “It's no problem at all. In fact, I think it could even be fun to take care of someone like you. I suppose it's only natural, since I am your babysitter for a while longer.”

“Yeah, true!” Nanako said as she continued to hug the other girl. It was then that she had an idea, that caused her to giggle a little bit. “Well, since I’m a baby now, that means I can’t walk on my own, so can you carry me back to the living room?” She asked.

Nodding, Chie happily lifted Nanako up and held her in a cradle, easily capable of doing so given the girl’s small size, and carried her back towards their destination. “Of course, no more walking for you. Only being carried and crawling~”

Nanako giggled as Chie picked her up, and the young girl kept her arms wrapped around Chie, making sure to hold onto her as tightly as possible so she didn’t fall out of her grasp. “Right~ After all, babies don’t know how to walk, right?” She joked with a smile.

“Of course they don't.” Chie said as she set Nanako down on the floor, sitting on the couch. “Now, go ahead and enjoy your new babyish life. Just tell me if there's anything that you need~”

Nanako giggled again as Chie told her to enjoy her babyish life. Clearly, she planned to do just that, as she crawled to the TV and turned on a rather infantile show, sitting her padded butt down in front of the screen and watching the show with a grin. 

As Chie sat back, she contemplated this entire situation and just how strange it had seemed. When she decided to try and help Nanako by wearing diapers with her, she certainly had not expected...this to be the result. Even still, she couldn't help but smile as she watched her. This wouldn't be so bad...


End file.
